Red Right Hand
by Rustedhook
Summary: [Suite de Qui veut le sang ...] 3 ans après le Jour Promis, un événement tragique se produit à l'Université de Central où enseigne à présent Kimblee, et tout pousse à croire qu'il en est l'auteur. Beth va devoir faire appel à de vieilles connaissances et de vieux souvenirs pour trouver le véritable coupable, et ça ne sera pas de tout repos !
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"You're one microscopic cog_  
_in his catastrophic plan_  
_Designed and directed by_  
_his red right hand"_

**_Red right hand_ - Nick cave and the Bad Seeds.**

- _Let Love in_ (1994) -

* * *

Ce matin de Mai là, Salomé Blood avait une question de la plus haute importance à poser et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Trop entraînée par sa réflexion pour se rendormir, elle se leva, mit ses pantoufles vertes et prit Docteur Namnam, sa peluche de lapin qui était en réalité un Docteur très trrrèèès important qui travaillait à sauver le monde. Mais depuis qu'elle avait dépassé le cap de sept ans, on pouvait dire que Dr Namnam était parti à la retraite puisqu'elle ne jouait plus vraiment avec lui. Tous deux ouvrirent doucement la porte de la chambre puis traversèrent le couloir pour entrer délicatement dans la pièce en face. Salomé grimpa d'un seul coup sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à sa mère qui n'était pour le moment qu'un amas de cheveux roux qui dépassaient des draps. Puis elle la secoua doucement avant de demander :

« Mamaaan … Pourquoi le jour se lève mais la nuit tombe ? »

En sentant la main de sa fille sur son cou, Bethsabée Blood se réveilla derechef en pensant que c'était un ennemi qui tentait de l'étrangler dans son sommeil. Elle fouilla sous son oreiller pour trouver son arme de service qui n'avait jamais été là et finit par réaliser après un moment de panique qu'elle était dans son lit, avec sa fille et son mari et que la guerre d'Ishbal était finie depuis bien des années déjà. Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se redressa et sourit du mieux qu'elle pouvait en considérant une possible réponse. Salomé était la reine des questions-pièges.

Heureusement, son époux était un peu plus réactif et avançait déjà une hypothèse :

« C'est à cause des stores. Le matin, on lève les stores mais le soir, on les baisse. Et donc, le jour et la nuit suivent le mouvement. Tu comprends ? »

Salomé caressa la tête de sa peluche miteuse comme un vilain de James Bond caresserait la tête de son chat avant de sembler contente de cette réponse. C'était logique, cette affaire de stores. Rassurée, la fillette finit par les embrasser avant de partir vaquer à ses occupations matinales en laissant ses parents seuls. Beth fixa Solf avant de marmonner :

« Cette enfant est un génie incompris.

- Tout comme son père, rétorqua-t-il.

- Qui n'est pas étouffé par la modestie.

- Je devrais ? Sourit Solf en se levant. J'avoue cependant que c'est une question intéressante que je devrais poser à mes élèves.

- Tu feras ça jeune homme, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. MANGEEER ! » cria Betty en quittant la pièce en courant.

L'ancien alchimiste resta un instant déboussolé face à l'appétit vorace de sa femme le matin. C'était sans doute parce que la nourriture du self du QG de Central était atroce, elle devait faire des réserves au petit-déjeuner. La seule fois où il avait été déjeuner là-bas avec elle, il avait dû non seulement subir l'atroce goût des choux-fleur mais également les regards en coin de militaires qui semblaient se liquéfier à son approche. Ce n'était pas comme si ils savaient qu'il était inoffensif à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

_Cela fait trois ans aujourd'hui,_ réalisa Solf en sortant ses vêtements de la penderie. _Trois ans depuis le Jour Promis, la perte de mon statut et de mon alchimie._

Il s'assit au bord de son lit après avoir posé ses affaires à côté de lui et regarda ses paumes vierges. Il était difficile de deviner qu'il y avait encore relativement peu de temps, deux symboles explosifs y étaient tatoués, deux dessins qui hantaient encore bien des Ishbals. L'alchimie qu'il avait passé tant de temps à étudier, admirer et perfectionner lui avait été arrachée du jour au lendemain avec un large morceau de sa dignité. Tout ça parce qu'il avait perdu lors du Jour Promis.

Oh, bien sûr, il était toujours vivant, c'était déjà ça. Mais dans les semaines qui avaient suivi cette perte, il avait été l'ombre de lui-même et ces souvenirs étaient flous même pour lui. Il ne lui restait que la sensation de vide qui l'habitait alors. Il ne savait pas quoi faire sans son alchimie ni son rang militaire et encore moins sans missions, sans adversaires à combattre et tuer : la mort lui avait toujours collé à la peau et maintenant … elle était bien loin. Du point de vue de Solf, le fait que les gens ne veuillent pas s'imaginer leur mort ou la placent indéfiniment dans un « plus tard » flou était un leurre stupide, de la poudre aux yeux. On ne meurt pas d'un seul coup, on meurt et naît chaque jour qui passe. Depuis notre naissance, nous mourrons petit à petit, chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde en moins à vivre pour nous-mêmes et pour ce monde. Et ressentir cette inéluctabilité, cette instabilité voire ce chaos entre la vie et la mort est la chose la plus dramatique et la plus belle qui soit. C'était ça, son champ de bataille.

Il releva la tête en voyant Beth lui apporter du café noir, qu'il prit avec un bref remerciement. Elle repartit mais il eut le temps de voir qu'elle semblait attristée et il savait très bien pourquoi. Betty pensait avoir été un « choix par défaut » dans la vie de son mari, qu'il s'était marié avec elle parce qu'il n'avait plus droit à sa vie précédente, avec alchimie et tout le reste. Elle pensait qu'elle ne valait rien de plus. Qu'il n'aurait jamais été là si il n'y avait pas été forcé. Qu'elle était coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, et coupable de l'enfermer dans cette vie ordinaire.

Mais aussi ordinaire qu'elle était vu de l'extérieur, Solf aimait cette vie. Il ne pouvait plus rien exploser mais on le craignait toujours, de réputation du moins. Il avait un métier qu'il aimait, une maison, une épouse, une fille et même un chat. C'est ce que veulent les gens, non ?

Fatigué de cogiter, il se leva et prit sa douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il espéra que le reste de la journée se passerait bien.

* * *

Dita travaillait depuis bien des années comme femme de chambre au Central Royal Hotel, mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sommeiller comme ça. Allongé dans des draps en bataille, les cheveux blonds hérissés et la bouche grande ouverte, il dormait à poings fermés. On voyait même son nombril.

« Monsieur ... »

Après une hésitation, elle regarda son nom sur sa fiche de réservation et relut ses instructions « Réveillez-moi pour huit heures ». Et comme il était huit heures trois, il était temps qu'il se lève ce …

« Monsieur Elric ? «

« Monsieur Elric . »

« Monsieur Elric ! »

Cette fois, Dita se décida à le secouer comme un prunier et obtint enfin l'effet escompté : il ouvrit les yeux après avoir marmonné quelque chose du type « Winry, repose-moi cette clé à molette steplé ... ». _Étrange._

« -Monsieur Elric, je suis Dita du Central Royal Hotel et il est huit heures cinq.

- Mais ! J'avais dit huit heures ! Glapit Ed en se levant comme si il avait été électrocuté.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas vous brusquer … s'excusa-t-elle, les joues rouges.

- Ok, ok ! Merci ! Je vais me dépêcher de m'habiller, déjeuner et … Euh … Vous savez quel bus ou tramway je dois prendre pour aller à l'Université de Central ?

- Il y un arrêt sur le boulevard voisin, vous prenez la ligne 2 jusqu'à l'arrêt Université.

- Ok ! Merci pour tout ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna sa valise et en sortit des vêtements propres mais froissés et courut jusqu'à sa salle de bains.

_Encore un futur étudiant paniqué_, sourit Dita en quittant la pièce.

Elle avait tort.

* * *

Edward n'allait pas s'inscrire à la faculté de Central mais y enseigner. Après avoir voyagé pendant un an et demi, il avait décidé de rentrer à Amestris pour fonder une famille et revoir ses amis. Mais comme l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel, il avait postulé pour enseigner dans différences universités, pour être accepté à Central. Entre cette future embauche et son mariage en hiver avec Winry -wow ! Ça lui faisait encore bizarre d'y penser!-, on pouvait dire Ed marchait enfin dans la vie adulte. En attendant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de stresser comme un ado à un premier rendez-vous avec son béguin.

Après un petit-déjeuner prévu pour un régiment, il partit prendre les transports en commun. Les gens de Central n'étaient pas forcément les plus aimables, et un homme à l'air revêche le frappa au visage avec sa serviette (ndA : le sac, pas le truc en éponge …) en grommelant comme si c'était la faute d'Edward. Ce dernier, piqué au vif, l'invectiva :

« - Non mais, vous pourriez vous excuser !

- Tu n'as qu'à pas squatter en plein milieu du passage, rase-mottes !

- RASE-MOTTES ? Qui tu appelles rase-mottes mon gars ?! Tu vas voir ce que je-

- UNIVERSITÉ, annonça la voix du tramway.

- Tu as de la chance mec. C'est mon arrêt. »

Après avoir lancé un regard noir, il descendit pour se trouver face aux locaux de la faculté. Ils dataient d'il y avait deux siècles, tout en briques rouges, toits d'ardoise et hautes fenêtres, avec de grandes portes ouvragés et des vitraux colorés type Art Déco, ajoutés récemment. La cour était sillonnée de larges chemins qui traversaient le campus, et les pelouses étaient bien entretenues. Des bancs et tables permettaient aux étudiants de se retrouver, étudier et manger à l'ombre des arbres. Des panneaux indiquaient les différents services de la fac et Ed y courut. Un homme passa juste devant lui en le frôlant, un chapeau gris sur la tête; peut-être un futur collègue.

Après avoir trouvé la direction qu'il cherchait, Ed se dépêcha en voyant qu'il était presque neuf heures, horaire de son rendez-vous avec le doyen de la faculté. Il rattrapa facilement l'homme qu'il venait de remarquer et prit la porte qu'il lui retenait poliment. Alors qu'il allait le remercier, Edward s'arrêta net, bouche bée et yeux remplis d'une peur sans bornes.

« K-K-Kimblee .. ? » bégaya-t-il.

Solf retira son chapeau et le salua, tout aussi surpris que le jeune homme, même s'il le cachait mieux. Après un silence, il tendit la main, que Ed serra en tremblant un peu. Il remarqua enfin que quelque chose clochait.

« - Mais … Où sont vos tatouages ?! S'exclama-t-il en lui secouant le poignet comme un dingue.

- Je ne les ai plus, et veuillez lâcher ma main Monsieur Elric, ça devient gênant et quelque peu douloureux, lui intima Solf.

- Oh. Désolé. Comment vous avez fait ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ... »

Il allait dire « renoncer à l'alchimie ainsi », mais il réalisa à temps qu'il y avait renoncé aussi, même si les circonstances devaient bien être différentes …

« - Si vous pensez que j'ai abandonné mon alchimie de mon plein gré, vous êtes en tort. Au revoir Monsieur Elric, lui dit froidement l'ex-Alchimiste avant de s'éloigner.

- Attendez Kimblee ! Vous faites quoi ici ?

- Vous voyez bien que j'épluche des pommes de terre.

- Hein ?! Lâcha Edward, peu habitué à ce type de remarques de la part de Kimblee.

- Désolé. C'est le sarcasme de ma femme qui déteint sur moi. J'enseigne ici. »

Le combo retrouver un vieil ennemi + découvrir celui-ci (presque) inoffensif + savoir qu'il était prof + apprendre qu'il était marié, c'en était trop pour Edward et ses nerfs fragiles, surtout sans café digne de ce nom.

« - Vous ... vous êtes … **_marié_**.. ?!

- _Oui_, répondit Solf avec un ton qui suggérait que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça choquait les gens. Vous venez voir quelqu'un ?

- Oui, le doyen. C'est où ?

- Suivez-moi. »

Il y avait encore trois ans, suivre Kimblee sans discuter aurait provoqué chez Ed des sueurs froides. Mais une fois le choc passé, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne risquait rien. Après tout, la faculté ne pouvait pas se permettre d'embaucher n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dû passer des tests pour savoir si il était plus un fou furieux de l'explosif hein ?

En tout cas, Edward Elric l'espérait de tout son cœur, tout en maudissant Mustang et sa façon de taire « quelques petits détails sans importance » comme « Kimblee est toujours en vie lalala surpriiise » donc.

De son côté, Solf devait avouer qu'il était déjà las. L'anniversaire du Jour Promis le hantait déjà, mais en plus croiser l'adolescent qui avait mis tout le plan des Homonculus et donc les siens en déroute, ça lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Plus vite Edward trouvait le bureau du doyen, mieux ce serait pour eux deux. L'ancien Fullmetal semblait en effet extrêmement nerveux, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils aient essayé de se tuer l'un l'autre lors de leur dernière rencontre, et qu'il se soit empalé sur une poutre en métal à cause de l'Écarlate.

Que de bons souvenirs.

Ed traînait la patte (en métal) à chaque nouveau couloir emprunté afin de scruter les lieux : le carrelage, les affiches, le plafond, rien n'échappait à sa vigilance. Le souci, c'était que Solf voulait se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible, surtout qu'il était en retard pour son cours. Après avoir manqué de perdre l'aîné Elric trois fois, il stoppa devant une porte : le bureau du doyen. Bien qu'irrité, Kimblee restait poli, ainsi frappa-t-il à la porte pour annoncer Edward. A peine avait-il fini de cogner sur le panneau de bois qu'une énorme explosion retentit. Elle était si intense qu'elle fit trembler les murs de toute l'Université, même si elle semblait s'être produite très loin d'eux.

Instinctivement, Ed s'abaissa, les mains sur la tête et se redressa en fixant Kimblee.

« - C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- Non. Ah, bonjour Monsieur Heynich, continua Solf comme si rien ne s'était passé, après que la porte du bureau se soit ouverte. Voici Monsieur Elric.

- C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT CA ?! Cria le doyen en pointant l'ancien Écarlate du doigt.

- Non Monsieur Heynich.

- Alors qui est le petit abruti qui s'amuse à exploser des choses dans MON établissement ?!

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur Heynich. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? »

Tous trois partirent donc. On vit donc un Monsieur Heynich tourmenté, un Solf Kimblee nonchalant et un Edward Elric nerveux parcourir les différents couloirs jusqu'à trouver d'où provenait l'explosion. Au moment même où ils s'en approchaient, une autre résonna.

Sans même réfléchir, Solf poussa son supérieur sur le sol et le laissa avec Edward qui était également accroupi, encore sous le choc des vibrations. Le sol tremblait encore, les vitres se fissuraient mais c'est le sifflement dans ses oreilles qui était le plus atroce. Sans sembler être affecté du tout, Kimblee avança vers la source de tout ce remue-ménage les mains dans les poches, un pressentiment en plein ventre. Quand il fut dans le nuage épais de fumée, il comprit ce qu'il devinait.

Quelqu'un avait fait sauter sa salle de classe.

Ses étudiants gisaient autour de lui, certains vivants, certains non.

Il resta pendant très longtemps debout au milieu du carnage, incapable de bien voir au delà de deux mètres. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui passait, debout au milieu de tous ses jeunes gens allongés, couverts de sang voire ouverts en deux. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui le traversait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas plaisant comme à Ishbal.

* * *

Beth s'étira en se levant de son bureau et passa devant Havoc pour se servir un thé. Breda avait mis Radio Capital en front sonore et tout le monde travaillait avec sérieux malgré l'ambiance détendue. Depuis qu'Ishbal était presque totalement reconstruite et que les sondages le plaçaient en favori pour les proches élections présidentielles, Mustang était bien moins nerveux.

« Flash spécial ! Nous venons d'apprendre qu'une explosion vient de se produire à l'Université de Central ! Nous ne sommes pas encore capable de déterminer son origine ni si il y a des victimes ! grésilla une voix pressante depuis le poste de radio. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit produite dans le bâtiment de Lettres de la faculté ! Nous recommandons à tous les gens à proximité de s'éloigner du campus, je répète ... »

Betty eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui porter un violent coup à la tête avec un marteau. Tout devint flou, puis noir mais elle était encore debout malgré une violente nausée. Elle entendait les voix de ses collègues provenir de très loin :

« - Portez-la !

- Asseyez-la sur la chaise, ça va aller .. !

- Quelque chose à boire, et avec du sucre, vite !

- Vous m'entendez Commandant ? Commandant !

- Oui … Je je je … je suis là … souffla-t-elle avec la douloureuse impression d'être un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Attention ! Une seconde explosion se serait produite au même endroit, Bâtiment de Lettres de l'Université de Central ! Nous communiquerons de nouvelles informations dès que possible ! Clama Radio Capital.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille … pour voir si-

- Il va bien, Betty. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il a survécu à pire n'est-ce pas ? Tenta de la consoler Mustang, qui pensait sincèrement de Kimblee n'allait pas mourir pour deux bêtes explosions. Pas lui.

- Sans doute. Je … Je voudrais quand même … aller vérifier, murmura-t-elle en reprenant des forces petit à petit.

- Des unités ont été envoyées, les pompiers aussi. Nous n'avons rien à faire là-bas ... »

Riza lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et tous ses collègues le masculins le dévisagèrent l'air de dire « Vous êtes sans cœur chef » pendant que Beth essayait de ne pas pleurer. Vaincu, Roy saisit son manteau et lança :

« Vous venez tous avec moi alors ? »

* * *

Ils étaient tous là, ou presque; allongés sur des civières, assis sur les marches de la faculté ou gisant à même le sol pour les moins chanceux qui avaient déjà quitté ce monde. Solf restait silencieux, le regard fixé sur eux, incapable de penser correctement. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et vérifia sa tension, tripota sa langue, contrôla ses yeux, son rythme cardiaque, tout ça tout ça. Il le sentit à grand peine.

«- Monsieur Solf J Kimblee ? Je suis le Commissaire Ahmed Ferkjoud, se présenta un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années face à lui, la main tendue qu'il serra.

- Bonjour Commissaire.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : avez-vous une responsabilité quelconque dans cette explosion ?

- Non Commissaire. Je suis bien incapable de faire de l'alchimie explosive depuis trois ans déjà, expliqua Solf.

- De l'alchimie oui, des explosifs, non, signala Ahmed.

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le Commisaire Ferkjoud sortit un carnet de notes de la poche de sa veste et résuma ce qu'il lisait.

« - Nous avons trouvé du matériel pyrotechnique dans votre casier dans la salle de professeurs. Et l'explosif a été placé dans des armoires dont vous seul avez la clef. Avez-vous une explication pour cela Monsieur Kimblee ?

- Je … n'ai jamais acheté et encore moins entreposé de matériel à explosifs dans mon casier, ni dans ma salle de classe ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous tué vos supérieurs à Ishbal ? Rétorqua Ferkjoud, qui rencontra un regard noir.

- Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Le temps a passé.

- Le temps a bon dos Monsieur Kimblee.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible que ce soit moi. Vous n'avez que des indices, avança Solf en se levant.

- Des indices qui vous accusent et qui pourraient facilement vous inculper de terrorisme, homicide volontaire … et bien d'autres, susurra Ahmed Ferkjoud.

- Vous allez m'arrêter ? Ricana Kimblee en levant les mains, dépassé par cette situation insensée.

- Je le pourrais, oui.

- Vous comptez m'arrêter sur des indices et des soupçons ?

- Je le pourrais, oui.

- Quitte à retourner en prison, ne serait-ce que pour la soirée, autant que ce soit pour un acte que j'aurais réellement commis, statua l'ancien Alchimiste.

- Hmm ? S'étonna Ahmed.

- Comme frapper un policier. »

Edward, la Mustang Team et Beth arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Solf balancer un coup de poing bien senti droit dans la figure du Commissaire Ahmed Ferkjoud. On entendit son nez craquer à plusieurs mètres alentour, et du sang tacha la belle chemise neuve de Kimblee qui reculait, l'air satisfait avant de se faire plaquer au sol par d'autres policiers.

_Mmm, ils sont aussi brutaux qu'en 1909 ces gens-là … Aïe. J'avais oublié à quel point les menottes, c'est inconfortable …_

Escorté par Ahmed et ses deux collègues, Solf traversa le campus l'air très content de lui, en offrant son plus beau sourire aux photographes déjà sur place. Il rendrait toujours mieux que le Commissaire avec son nez éclaté et ensanglanté. Il allait entrer dans le fourgon de police quand Betty s'approcha, insigne en main: on la laissa passer de mauvaise grâce. Elle se planta face à son époux.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que tu te retrouves en taule dès que j'ai le malheur de ne pas être là ? Demanda-t-elle enfin avec un petit sourire.

- Haha ! Rit-il franchement. C'est parce que je suis un sale gosse, je pensais que tu le savais ma Beth.

- Tu as un beau crochet du droit en tout cas.

- Merci, je me inspiré de celui que ton frère m'a donné il y a quelques années.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te sortir le plus vite possible, le prévint Bethsabée en croisant les bras. Mais cet Ahmed Ferkjoud a l'air très en colère. Il pense vraiment que c'est toi à l'origine de tout ça.

- Tu ne le crois pas au moins ? La pressa son mari, penché vers elle.

- Bien sûr que non !

- D'accord. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui veut m'accuser de ça. Je ne tuerais pas mes élèves !

- Je le sais, Solf. Il faut le prouver maintenant. Et je le ferai.

- Cet Ahmed a plutôt intérêt à dormir la lumière allumée donc... sourit Kimblee.

- T'as tout compris.

- Partez mon Commandant. Nous devons l'emmener. »

Beth hocha la tête et embrassa légèrement Solf avant de repartir vers les lieux de l'explosion quand le véhicule fut éloigné. Un énorme trou défigurait le bâtiment des Lettres, laissant les lieux ouverts à tous les vents. Des kilos voire tonnes de débris jonchaient les environs sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et surtout l'odeur qui régnait était insupportable. Même sans se concerter, Riza, Roy et Betty pensaient tous à Ishbal.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Ishbal, c'était Central.

C'était à leur tour d'être frappés au plus proche de chez eux.

« Hum … Commandant … Kimblee ? » s'éleva une voix mal assurée.

Puisque Solf avait perdu son grade depuis un bon moment, Beth supposa qu'on s'adressait à elle. Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années la fixer de ses grands yeux dorés, le visage renfrogné. Elle le corrigea :

« - Commandant Blood. Bethsabée Blood.

- Pardon mon Commandant. Je voulais juste vous dire … Je ne pense pas que Kimblee soit à l'origine de tout ça …

- Vraiment ? Insista-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que la personne qui ait provoqué cette explosion ait voulu l'accuser non plus, continua-t-il en pointant le rez-de-chaussée à présent en ruines. Je crois plutôt ... »

Edward regarda Beth droit dans les yeux et il eut du mal à déglutir. Malgré toute la colère, la crainte voire le dégoût que lui inspirait Kimblee, il n'avait aucune raison de nourrir les mêmes sentiments pour son épouse. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait autant du mal à finir sa phrase. Il réussit pourtant à exprimer ses doutes :

« Je crois plutôt qu'on voulait l'assassiner. »

* * *

_Bonsoir, c'est encore moi ! Héhé ! On est repartis avec du KimBetty, joie et bonne humeur yihaa !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer dans ce cas. Je suis pas du genre à réclamer mais ça booste toujours un coup de savoir qu'on est lu et apprécié quand même. Je vais tenter de partir dans une intrigue un peu différente des autres, comme je vais souvent du côté de la fantasy dans mes dernières fics._

_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point l'idée d'imaginer Kimblee coller un pain à un flic m'a plu. Sur cette fic, on aura des citations de Nick Cave en début de chapitre ! (Par contre, le titre de la fic risque de changer, je préviens)_

_Bisous pistache-vanille sur vous !_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

_"The police are investigating at tremendous cost_  
_ In my house he wrote "his red right hand" _  
_ That, I'm told is from Paradise Lost"_

**_Song of Joy_ **- **Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

**- **_Murder Ballads_ (1996)** -**

* * *

Après un rapide détour pour rentrer chez elle, Beth prit le tramway pour se rendre en périphérie de la ville dans un quartier calme et très vert. Les arbres ornaient les trottoirs, les parcs, les terrasses et chaque maisonnette colorée avait son petit jardin. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta devant une grande demeure peinte en vert, violet et rose, poussa la grille et s'avança pour sonner à la porte ouvragée. Pendant qu'elle patientait, elle lut une énième fois la plaque en bronze plaquée sur le mur :

_« Association Féminine d'Entraide et de Soutien._

_Sonnez et attendez.»_

«Tu l'as largué ? «

Betty leva la tête et claqua la langue puis croisa les bras. En face d'elle se trouvait sa vieille amie Receswinthe, avec qui elle avait participé au génocide Ishbal bien qu'elles aient été séparées lors du conflit. Winthe avait très mal supporté ses actes et la pression constante de sa hiérarchie et s'était réfugiée dans l'alcool au mépris du danger. Après plusieurs rechutes ces dernières années, sa camarade avait réussi à garder un équilibre.

« -Non, toujours pas, finit-elle par rétorquer.

- Dommage.

- Tu n'as pas écouté la radio ?

- Euuuh … Non. Je devrais ? S'étonna Winthe en la laissant entrer.

- Il y a eu un attentat à l'Université. Quelqu'un a explosé une partie du bâtiment des Lettres, plus précisément la salle où Solf était censé se trouver.

- QUOI ?! »

_Enfin, une réaction simple et saine sans sous-entendu de « Je hais ton mari j'espère qu'il brûlera en Enfer ce connard »._

«- C'est quoi ce boucan ? Grommela une voix approchante. On est en pleine leçon de- Oh, Beth. Bonjour. Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Ryûko, ancienne Alchimiste d'État d'origine xinoise.

- Quelqu'un a voulu tuer Solf et/ou l'accuser de terrorisme. Il est à la gendarmerie de Flamel District.

- Et il n'est pas encore onze heures. Tu attends de moi un coup de main ?

- Plutôt un coup de fil en fait ... »

Et oui, même après avoir quitté les rangs de l'armée, Ryûko Beifong continuait à poursuivre son rêve de protéger Amestris et ses citoyens en devenant Chef de Police.

(Oui bon, en fait, elle avait un peu triché pour avoir sa position. Grumman l'avait un peu aidée aussi. Et le fait d'avoir été Commandant, Alchimiste d'État et vétéran était un plus aussi. Bon, on a rien sans rien dans la vie aussi).

Sauf que, elle s'en était rendue compte, il y avait des cons partout et les gendarmes étant majoritairement des cons avec du pouvoir, elle frôlait l'infarctus à travailler dans un bureau entourée de « pisseux qui se croient mieux que tout le monde et stoppent le premier Ishbal qui se balade pour le contrôler sans raison crédible ». Discriminée à cause de ses origines, bien visibles sur son visage, et à cause de son sexe (Ahahah, une femme qui maîtrise parfaitement l'alchimiiie hahaha elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses gosses ! ( Plot twist : Elle n'en avait pas et n'en était pas accablée pour autant)), Ryûko détestait les misogynes, les racistes, les machistes, les sexistes et plein d'autres cons en -iste. Pour préserver sa santé et celle de ses subordonnés, elle avait décidé de travailler depuis chez elle tout en étant cent pour cent disponible via téléphone et fax. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenir des ateliers dans l'Association qu'elle avait fondée avec Receswinthe.

Quelques mois après la fin du conflit ishbal, elles avaient remarqué que bien qu'il existât (NdA : je-suis-nulle-en-grammaiiiiire, bien la peine d'avoir fait un Bac L et de faire un Master en leeeeettres) un Bureau dédié à l'accompagnement des vétéranes, tenu par Beth et June Carter, personne n'osait vraiment y aller de peur d'être reportées à la hiérarchie ou tout simplement de se faire remarquer. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques personnes qui se confiaient à Betty mais peu osaient entreprendre des poursuites judiciaires envers X ou Y ou se décharger complètement à d'autres militaires, sachant que n'importe qui pouvait lire leur dossier. Une association, c'était neutre et discret, et avec l'accord de Bethsabée et June, Winthe et Ryûko avaient commencé toutes les démarches nécessaires. Et maintenant, elles soutenaient des types de femmes bien différentes les unes des autres pour des causes très hétéroclites et avaient avec elles de nombreuses/x bénévoles.

Et tout ceci se déroulait dans un ancienne maison de maître qu'elles avaient redécorée et peint en mille couleurs, et dans laquelle elles vivaient toutes les deux, ainsi que certaines femmes qui n'avaient pas de logement ou ne pouvaient y retourner. Le salaire de Ryûko et les dons reçus faisaient tourner le tout. Comme un vieux couple, la Xinoise tapa sur l'épaule de Receswinthe.

« - Va faire du café, je m'occupe de ça.

- Ouuuiiiii maaaaîîîîtreeee, Igooor vous obééiiit … grinça Winthe en boitant jusqu'à la cuisine, le dos courbé. Bois-moi ça et raconte-moi tout, exigea-t-elle après avoir donné un mug brûlant à Betty.

- Et bien ... »

Elle détailla tous les événements et elle venait à peine de conclure son histoire que tout le monde dans la maison put entendre Ryûko crier :

«- MAIS QUEL CONNARD !

- Mmmm … Je sens comme un léger ressentiment dans la voix mélodieuse de ma chère amie, nota Winthe. Juste un peu.

- Tu crois ? J'ai eu Ferkjoud au téléphone. Il dit avoir trouvé des explosifs dans le casier de ton mari.

- C'est vrai et-

- Et dans des armoires que lui seul peut ouvrir, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

- Oui mais-

- Et que Solf lui avait carré son poing dans la figure et cassé le nez.

- Il a un bon crochet du dr-

- MAIS BORDEL BETH ! Est-ce que tu réalises que le simple fait d'agresser un commissaire est suffisant pour passer une nuit en taule déjà ?! Explosa son amie. Et si il n'a aucun alibi ou si il n'y a pas d'autre suspect, crois-bien qu'Ahmed va pas en démordre ! Surtout que Kimblee n'est pas un enfant de chœur, et tu le sais plus que quiconque ! »

Betty n'était à ce moment plus très sûre de qui Ryûko avait traité de connard, mais elle suspectait fortement qu'il s'agissait de son époux. La dernière remarque en particulier la frappait en plein cœur (à moins que ce soit le poumon, elle n'en était pas sûre et Dieu merci, elle n'était pas médecin). Est-ce que stalker quelqu'un, l'empêcher de rester avec ses ami(e)s, refuser toute aide extérieure, l'enfermer avec soi aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, la forcer à se reposer sur soi et parfois la maltraiter physiquement et verbalement était de l'abus ? Bizarrement, oui. Plusieurs affiches sur les murs le rappelaient et à chaque fois que Beth posait le regard dessus, elle avait de pleurer, crier et s'arracher les cheveux.

_Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ça ou ça ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire ?_

_Et pourquoi je l'ai laissé revenir ?_

« -Betty ! Wououh ! La héla Winthe en secouant la main devant son visage.

- Ouiouioui, quoi ?

- Le mieux que tu aies à faire, c'est d'attendre. Tu expliqueras tout à Salomé ce soir.

- Ok. Ok. »

Encore étrangement hébétée, Beth quitta la maison de ses amies, reprit les transports en commun et s'arrêta dans le centre-ville pour retourner au bureau. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus du ressort de la gendarmerie que de l'armée de s'occuper de l'attentat (qui n'était pas encore désigné comme tel), le QG de Central était noyé sous les coups de téléphone et le Führer lui-même avait indiqué à Mustang de prendre ses responsabilités. Ce dernier avait alors envoyé Betty voir Ryûko pour être sûr qu'elle ait le message rapidement. La jeune femme s'arrêta dans une confiserie pastel décorée de gadgets plus mignons les uns que les autres et finit par prendre une tablette de Cadbury, elle seule savait pourquoi.

* * *

«- On a quoi de bon ce midi ? S'enquit Solf avec toute la politesse et le respect possible que peut avoir un homme débraillé, menotté et exposé à la vue de tout les employés et visiteurs du poste, dont beaucoup murmuraient en le dévisageant.

- Ta gueule ! Lui rétorqua le jeune homme à l'accueil.

- Mmmm … Non merci, ça ira, je n'ai pas si faim que ça.

- Tu veux jouer les p'tits malins ? (NdA : « J'peux essayer de vous la jouer, mais j'en connais pas tous les accords, attendez! »)

- C'est bon Joël, je le prends, le coupa Ahmed, apparu de nulle part. Suivez-moi sans faire d'histoire. »

Après avoir déambulé le long de plusieurs couloirs emplis d'activité, tous deux arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau de Ferkjoud. Solf réussit à prendre place sans grande difficulté et posa ses mains sur le bois du bureau entre eux. Il avait appris lors de son séjour en prison que les surveillants et autres administrateurs tenaient à voir les mains des détenus, et ce n'était pas par fétichisme mais par sécurité.

« - Bon bon bon … Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Ahmed en se penchant vers lui avec une expression neutre.

- Oui.

- Et c'est ?

- _C'est pour faire un tennis, non ? Non, Solf, non. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Beth souhaiterait être moins sarcastique, c'est pénible quand même … _pensa-t-il. Vous me pensez coupable de l'explosion à l'université, dit-il enfin.

- Bien, l'encouragea le commissaire comme s'il était un caniche. Et aussi parce que vous m'avez cassé la gueule.

- Je trouve que vous avez encore l'air bien, à titre personnel. Et puis, ça vous donne un air … aventureux, ça peut plaire aux femmes.

- Je suis gay, statua Ahmed sans ciller.

- Aux hommes aussi sans doute, se rattrapa Solf.

- Autant je suis sûr que vous m'avez frappé, et il y a des témoins, autant je n'ai pas d'autres preuves que les explosifs trouvés dans vos armoires personnelles. Mais ce sont des faits compromettants, je ne vous le cache pas. Écoutez Monsieur Kimblee, se radoucit-il aussitôt, je sais que j'ai été … impulsif. Mais avouez que lorsque l'on sait votre passif, le lien se fait naturellement.

- Je ne le nierais pas.

- Si vous coopérez sans protester, je passerai l'éponge sur mon nez. Au sens figuré et littéral. Vous en êtes ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Quelqu'un d'autre que vous a-t-il accès aux armoires et aux casiers ? Demanda Ferkjoud en saisissant un stylo et un dossier.

- Le personnel de ménage. Et il y a un double dans une salle spéciale, au cas où un collègue doit aller chercher quelque chose dans la pièce, répondit Solf.

- Et où se trouve cette salle des clés ?

- C'est un cagibi dans le bâtiment administratif. »

Ahmed hocha la tête puis prit note. Soudain, Solf se sentit légèrement coupable de l'avoir frappé, si légèrement coupable. Mais la façon qu'avait eue le commissaire de le prendre de haut était de la pure provocation. Mais il savait personnellement que si on a du pouvoir sur quelqu'un, on ne se gêne pas pour lui faire savoir, quitte à abuser de sa position.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées et souvenirs les plus retors de l'époque où il était gradé,craint et respecté, il songeait à Beth. C'était étrange tout de même de seulement réaliser à quel point il l'avait blessée. L'expression de son visage le matin même lui revint en mémoire et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas plonger plus loin. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, ni même l'imaginer.

* * *

« -Bonjour mon Commandant ! La salua la capitaine Victoria Legoupil alors que Beth arrivait à la faculté de Central.

- Bonjour mon Capitaine, répondit Betty en ajustant son uniforme. De nouvelles informations ?

- Kimblee n'a pas dit grand chose, et je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'en sait pas grand chose non plus. Bien sûr, le Commissaire a toujours ses soupçons mais je pense qu'il va le lâcher sauf si on a une nouvelle pièce à conviction. La seule chose qu'on ait de concret à vérifier ici, c'est de savoir si il manque un double de clé de sa salle de classe.

- Allons-y. »

Le campus était désert suite à un ordre officiel de Grumman et de nombreuses patrouilles enquêtaient ça et là et notamment autour du lieu de l'explosion. Même plusieurs heures après, de nouveaux corps -ou morceaux- étaient encore exhumés. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le bâtiment central où se trouvait encore le doyen, Monsieur Heynich. Petit, sec et nerveux, il semblait être en permanence en train de s'électrocuter. Après de brèves salutations, il les conduit dans la Salle des Clefs qui était en réalité à peine plus large qu'un placard à balais et seule Victoria put y entrer. Parmi les dizaines et dizaines de clés accrochées, une manquait.

Celle de salle B04, située au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment des Lettres et qui était fréquemment occupée par Solf J Kimblee pour ses cours.

Folle de joie à l'idée qu'un dangereux terroriste maniaque de l'explosif se promène en liberté sans aucun indice permettant de le coincer, Betty lâcha un « YES !» bien senti avant de réaliser qu'en réalité, la situation était épouvantable. Sans compter que si les soupçons d'Edward Elric s'avéraient exacts, quelqu'un était en train de traquer son mari (et donc elle-même et sa propre fille) pour le tuer.

La « bonne » nouvelle fut annoncée simultanément dans le bureau de Mustang où se trouvait Edward et le bureau de Ferkjoud où se trouvait Solf, qui arrivait à boire son café sans rien renverser (level 42 en « Activités du quotidien exécutées avec des menottes »). Mais les réactions furent bien différentes :

« - On va avoir du pain sur la planche … (Mustang)

- Qui alors ?! (Edward)

- Pas trop tôt . (Solf)

- Eeeeet merde . (Ahmed)

- Quelqu'un veut du café ? »(Fuery)

* * *

Quand on enleva enfin ses menottes, Solf parada comme un paon dans le commissariat de Flamel District pour rendre bien clair le fait qu'il était in-no-ccent. C'était pas souvent. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à dormir dans une cellule froide et moisie, il descendit l'avenue jusqu'à stopper brutalement. Il avait un sentiment qu'il reconnaissait : quelqu'un était en train de le fixer. Ce frisson dans son échine malgré la sensation d'avoir un point brûlant sur la poitrine, c'était comme à Ishbal, quand on tentait de le tuer avec une arme à feu. Sur le qui-vive, il regarda alentour en se focalisant sur les étages des bâtiments : après tout, être en hauteur offre une meilleur point de vue pour observer … ou tirer. Malgré le reflet du soleil dans la vitre, il crut voir quelqu'un s'éloigner brusquement de la fenêtre d'un motel puis tirer les rideaux d'un coup sec. Solf s'engouffra dans la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et composa le numéro du bureau de Mustang. Après avoir donné le code (« Huit Un Gris Huit Envie Seul », il obtint Hawkeye au téléphone qui lui conseilla de patienter dans un café proche en attendant leur venue.

Lui qui avait l'estomac dans les talons depuis une heure se trouva à commander un simple expresso et à s'installer au fond d'un brun (NdA : c'est le nom de certains cafés à Amsterdam) avec un journal du jour qu'il avait pris sur le comptoir. Les caractères passaient devant ses yeux sans arriver jusqu'à son cerveau et les minutes s'écoulaient comme des heures. Après une trop longue attente à ses yeux, il reconnut la berline de Mustang et les fourgons de gendarmerie.

* * *

« C'est l'armée et la gendarmerie ! Ouvrez-nous ou nous devrons défoncer la porte ! » avertit Riza en ignorant le propriétaire du motel qui hulula un « Non ! » à l'idée que l'on éclate sa porte.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint malgré les relances. Avec l'aide d'un bélier, la porte tomba d'un seul coup pour dévoiler une pièce absolument vide de toute présence. Avec mille précautions, tous inspectèrent la chambre.

Beth ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bains pour se trouver face à son reflet. En la voyant pétrifiée, Ahmed s'approcha et stoppa net lui aussi. Bientôt, tout le monde put voir ce qui les choquait tant.

Sur le porte-savon jauni était posée le double de clef de la salle B04.

Sur le miroir, écrits avec un rouge à lèvres cramoisi, se trouvaient ces quatre mots étranges :

_« His red right hand. »_

* * *

_Bonjour mes p'tits amis ! J'en profite pour vous avertir que je ne serai pas là du 17 au 30 Août car je pars en vacances dans les hauteurs de l'Ardèche, là où il n'y a pas le Wifi. Horreur. Mais il y a une piscine privée et c'est bien aussi. Donc pas de mise à jour des fics même si je prévois d'écrire -enfn!- la suite de Sable d'Ishbal. Motivez-moi. des gentilles reviews sur mes fics, ça fait du bien au pauvre auteur qui trime gratos pour vous offrir ses tripes. AIMEZ-NOUS._

_Je ne sais pas si "vétéran" a un féminin mais "une" vétéran, ça fait moche donc j'ai féminisé le mot ... (Lobby féminiss LGBT anarcho-communiss de Satan). Après bah euh ... rien. J'ai fait un Ask si vous voulez taper discut/poser des questions (ask point fm slash Rustedhook), merci fanfiction et sa manie de censurer les URL) et j'ai ENFIN changé de pseudo. J'en avais marre de "Inkbox". D'ailleurs, je fais refaire mon profil tiens !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

_"I am the man for which no God waits_  
_ But for which the whole world yearns_  
_ I'm marked by darkness and by blood_  
_ And one thousand powder-burns"_

**_O'Malleys Bar_ - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

**- **_Murder Ballads_ (1996)** -**

* * *

Betty quitta leur voiture la première, suivie par Salomé qui arborait un visage grave. Elle savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui avait à voir avec ses parents, mais quoi ? Elle n'osait pas demander à l'un d'entre eux, ils avaient l'air assez embêtés comme ça. Il ne fallait pas en rajouter, décida-t-elle en emboîtant le pas à sa mère qui entrait dans leur maison. La fillette jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir son père fixer un point dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, il se reprit et entra à son tour, enleva son manteau et son chapeau pour aller sur la terrasse en bois.

Il faisait bon pour un mois de Mai et le jardin sentait délicieusement bon l'été approchant. Alaska, leur grande chienne aux poils blancs, était occupée à renifler les papillons qui se promenaient de fleur en fleur. Solf resta un instant à fixer l'animal, incapable de se focaliser sur une pensée en particulier, qu'elle date d'aujourd'hui ou du Jour Promis. Les deux événements l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui-même et changé ce qu'il était et son futur, il en était certain. Bien sûr, il était un peu tôt pour en dire ainsi de l'attentat à la faculté mais il n'était pas dupe. Ferkjoud l'avait laissé partir et il avait été mis hors de cause mais le Commissaire était borné : il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir trouvé le coupable.

Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?

Qui pourrait vouloir le tuer ?

Évidemment, quand l'ancien alchimiste il pensait, il y avait une très longue liste de gens qui devaient en vouloir à sa vie. Des Ishbals par exemple. Après tout, Scar avait bien traqué les Alchimistes d'État par pure vengeance quelques années plus tôt, un autre aurait très bien pu suivre son exemple. Non, cela ne collait pas.

Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de chercher le double de clef de sa salle ?

Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué en face à face ?

Il était bien connu qu'il était sans alchimie à présent. Si le coupable le surveillait comme il le pensait, il était au courant. Il aurait pu le tuer chez lui ou après les cours, dans son bureau.

Mais il avait choisi les explosions, comme un clin d'œil ou une blague connue d'eux seuls.

La pensée qu'un inconnu furieux aurait pu le tuer dans son lit et pourrait tenter de l'assassiner encore maintenant fit tiquer Solf. Qu'il détestait être si vulnérable ! Depuis la cuisante défaite des Homonculus, tout était comme tordu. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu ou du moins souhaité, et il en payait le prix. Non pas que c'était un prix atroce : il était encore en vie et en liberté après tout.

Fatigué d'un tel maelström de pensées, il s'assit sur une chaise et caressa la tête de la chienne qui s'installa près de lui. Avec son éternel sourire, elle semblait toujours heureuse et joueuse. Quelque part, c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'Alaska l'aimerait toujours sans lui demander de comptes, même si ce n'était qu'un animal.

« Brave fille, lui murmura-t-il en lui grattant les oreilles. On va voir ce qu'on mange ce soir, tu veux ? »

De toute façon, qu'il lui demande ou pas, elle serait toujours aussi souriante. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais suspecté, Solf commençait à croire qu'il devenait une personne à chiens.

* * *

Après manger, alors que Salomé était partie se coucher avec un livre, Betty était attablée dehors avec une toute autre sorte de lecture : les rapports d'enquête de la journée. Ils ne lui apprenaient rien qu'elle ne sache déjà mais voir toute ceci récapitulé proprement sur papier la calmait un peu. Le chat se frotta dans ses jambes avant de partir faire un tour du quartier alors qu'Alaska restait sagement couchée. Son mari était installé en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés, en pleine concentration. Beth savait d'expérience qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas l'extirper de ses pensées, au risque de se voir rétorquer une réplique cinglante. A défaut de pourvoir échanger avec son époux, elle resta bloquée sur la même phrase pendant cinq minutes.

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu étais ce jour là. »

Il parlait du Jour Promis, bien sûr. C'était quelque chose dont ils ne parlaient pas et les deux précédents anniversaires s'étaient déroulés dans une ambiance pesante. Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait décidé d'apporter sa petite participation à la fête et cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Bethsabée savait que Solf gardait sa date à l'esprit comme celle d'une défaite cuisante et elle le comprenait. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, il était jeune, arrogant, puissant et craint. Maintenant, il était moins jeune, moins arrogant (si peu), inoffensif et mis à l'écart de tout. Oh, l'ironie pour lui qui se croyait meilleur que tous ou presque.

« - Tu avais demandé des congés plusieurs semaines plus tôt mais tu as quand même été prise dans les combats. Tu avais des bleus quand nous nous sommes revus, continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Moi qui espérais alors que mon rouge à lèvres détournerait l'attention … plaisanta-t-elle. J'étais en congé et je faisais des courses quand les attaques ont commencé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à quoi faire. C'était juste … naturel pour moi d'aider à l'évacuation.

- Tu es une bien meilleure personne que je le suis, remarqua-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je pensais que tu irais rendre visite à tes parents à Xing quand ils sont partis en voyage avec les Armstrong. »

Un frisson parcourut Beth mais il n'avait rien à voir avec les températures qui baissaient crescendo. Prise d'un soudain doute, elle se concentra brièvement avant d'exposer froidement :

« Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu saches depuis quand j'avais posé mes congés ni que mes parents n'étaient pas chez eux quand le Jour Promis est arrivé puisque tu n'en avais jamais été mis au courant. »

Solf fit quelque chose de rarissime : il rougit. Les joues écarlates et le regard fuyant, il leva les mains, exposant ses paumes vierges :

« - Je … Je peux expliquer ça.

- Tu le savais déjà à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il en la regardant avec difficulté, comme une gosse essaie de soutenir le regard de sa mère lors d'une remontrance.

- Pourquoi ?

- 'Pourquoi ?' répéta-t-il. Parce que j'espérais que tu ne serais pas là quand le Jour Promis se produirait, voilà pourquoi. J'avais demandé à ce que me dise ce que tu faisais, et j'ai su que tu avais demandé des congés. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils tombent au bon moment. Le fait que tes parents quittent le pays était un heureux hasard mais …

- Mais .. ? l'encouragea Beth.

- Mais peut-être t'aurais-je fait sortir d'Amestris sans ton accord, conclut-il les bras croisés.

- Tu m'aurais kidnappée ? Et pourquoi donc ? Soupira sa femme en se levant.

- Pour que tu sois en sécurité.

- TEMPORAIREMENT ! S'exclama-t-elle en exprimant enfin sa colère. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se seraient gentiment arrêtés aux frontières ! Ils auraient eu le pouvoir le plus puissant qui soit et toi avec et c'est ça qui t'importait ! Peut-être as tu voulu te donner bonne conscience en m'offrant une maigre possibilité de retarder l'échéance mais de toute façon, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. J'y serais passée comme tout le monde sauf toi et deux-trois pseudo-chanceux qui n'étaient rien d'autres que des sous-fifres ! Si tu veux que je développe le dernier point, je t'en prie, précise-le ! » ajouta Beth avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

Quelques années plus tôt lors de la guerre civile, si Bethsabée lui avait parlé sur ce ton, Solf l'aurait sans aucun doute violentée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas friand de la violence physique qui ne reposait pas sur l'alchimie mais il l'avait frappé plus d'une fois parce qu'elle lui avait fait chauffer les sangs. C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui mais au delà de sa colère, Kimblee comprenait qu'elle touchait un point sensible. Elle avait raison. Il n'aurait été qu'un pion.

Il l'avait réalisé il y avait un moment déjà mais se l'entendre dire faisait mal. Il n'y avait rien d'erroné dans le discours de son épouse bien qu'elle aurait pu dire tout cela plus en douceur. Mais il n'allait pas l'exiger, ce serait effroyablement hypocrite et cela le hérissait. Il se mit debout à son tour et lâcha :

« - Non merci. Je sais déjà tout ça, et je me doutais que toi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du te cacher ça aussi longtemps. Excuse-moi.

- Tu es vraiment un sale gosse, rétorqua-t-elle sans se dérider.

- Je vais finir par l'enregistrer un jour. Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

- Tu as la tête trop dure pour ça, sourit-elle faiblement. Comment s'est passée ta journée au poste ? Ça t'a rappelé de bons souvenirs ces menottes et cellules ? Le taquina Beth.

- J'étais en prison, pas au Club Med … Allons nous coucher. Je sens qu'on va avoir une dure journée demain. »

* * *

« Pardon ?! »

Alors là, Solf était sur le cul ou du moins il l'aurait été si celui-ci n'était pas installé sur une chaise face à Monsieur Heynich, le doyen et directeur de l'Université de Central. Il avait été appelé dans son bureau en arrivant sur place. Les dégâts matériels et psychologiques de la veille étaient encore frais et il avait pu remarquer que plusieurs personnes avaient déposé bougies et fleurs pour ses élèves décédés devant les débris. Mais à présent, Solf s'était fait imposer quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant à ses yeux.

« - Vous ne voulez plus que j'enseigne ? Répéta l'ex-alchimiste.

- Temporairement. Pour un moment seulement, le rassura gauchement le secrétaire général de la Faculté, Jay Marshall, un homme qui semblait en permanence malade et flottait dans tous ses vêtements.

- Je sais ce que 'temporairement' signifie Monsieur Marshall, le cingla Solf. Mais pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

- Pour votre sécurité et celle de vos élèves Monsieur Kimblee, enfin !

- Vous allez fermer la faculté alors ?

- Non ! Nos élèves ont des examens à passer et des diplômes à obtenir, avança Monsieur Heinich d'une voix habituellement bourrue.

- Et comment mes élèves vont passer leurs examens et avoir leurs diplômes si je ne peux pas enseigner .. ? lui rappela son interlocuteur. Vous comptez tous les laisser passer dans ma matière ? Me trouver un remplaçant au mois de Mai ? C'est irréaliste … pesta-t-il.

- Nous nous attendions à … une certaine résistance de votre part Monsieur Kimblee, expliqua Jay Marshall. Ainsi nous avons une seconde solution à vous proposer …

- Quoiqu'elle soit, j'accepte. »

* * *

«- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je vous plais pas ? S'étonna Victoria Legoupil qui marchait à ses côtés. Je suis rousse comme votre femme pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

- Et en plus, j'ai de plus gros seins, précisa la Capitaine même si c'était inutile puisque sa poitrine était en effet très opulente. J'ai aussi un gros ventre, de grosses hanches et un gros cul entre autres donc …

- Je me passe de commentaire sur votre silhouette Capitaine, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, lui dit Solf en fouillant dans son cartable en cuir rouge.

- Vous voulez qu'on parle de féminisme intersectionnel ou de physique quantique ? Moi, ça me va aussi ! Allons-y, il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'explosifs dans cette pièce et je dois rester avec vous pour vous protéger, le pressa Victoria en effleurant son Beretta.

- Attendez que je trouve mes clefs …

- C'est déjà ouvert.

- Ce n'est pas sensé être le cas, l'avertit Kimblee. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un mais sait-on jamais, avec les événements d'hier …

- Sûrement des étudiants qui ont squatté pour finir leur petit dej' ou faire fric-frac, posa Victoria sans sourciller. Moi d'abord. »

La jeune femme entra d'un pas leste, l'arme en avant pour pointer …

Un panier en osier couvert d'un tissu à carreaux posé sur une table au centre de la pièce.

Avec prudence, elle s'avança vers l'objet en craignant le pire. Solf la regardait depuis le couloir et était bien loin de faire le fier dans cette situation incongrue. Victoria finit par se ruer sur le morceau de chiffon cardinal et regarda ce que le panier contenait. A la grande surprise de l'ancien Écarlate, elle étouffa un rire avant de le rassurer :

«C'est un simple casse-croûte qu'un étudiant a laissé. Il viendra sans doute le rechercher plus tard. »

Soulagé, Solf traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avec l'envie de voir ce que contenait ce fameux panier. Seulement, il n'eut pas du tout envie de rire quand il le découvrit.

* * *

Salomé était chez son oncle Gaspard et sa tante Sumire pour la journée car elle s'était sentie mal en se levant. Après une prise de température, il s'avéra qu'elle avait une légère fièvre et qu'un rhume était sans doute à l'origine de son état. Betty avait posé sa fille chez le frère de Solf avant de courir au travail où tout le monde était sur les dents. La petite fille s'en accommodait bien : elle aimait beaucoup son tonton et sa tata et Alice, sa grande cousine qui était en deuxième année d'études universitaires.

Avec un léger mal de crâne, Salomé s'était réfugiée sous les couvertures moelleuses du lit de la chambre d'amis dans laquelle elle avait laissé pas mal de ses livres et jouets. Elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps petite (même si elle n'était pas encore très grande), avant que papa ne revienne avec elles. On toqua à la porte et sa cousine entra : elle sourit de toutes ses dents à l'exception d'une d'entre elles qui était tombée récemment.

« - Tu n'es pas en cours ? S'informa la fillette en se frottant le nez.

- J'ai quelques heures de libre alors je suis venue voir si tu allais mieux, lui apprit Alice en prenant place au bord du lit.

- Bof. J'ai chaud et je me sens … **_BOUAAAH !_** Tu vois ?

- Tout à fait.

- J'peux même pas lire, bouda-t-elle.

- Et ça, c'est affreux.

- Te moque pas ! J'ai plus qu'un conte à lire dans mon gros livre … Tu veux bien le lire ? Demanda Salomé.

- Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour les histoires au lit ? La taquina sa cousine en détachant ses longs cheveux noirs.

- C'est comme ça qu'on lit les contes normalement Maman m'a dit.

- Et elle a raison. On me le dit souvent en cours aussi. Donc, allons-y pour Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ... »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

_«Il était une fois une petite fille de village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien que partout on l'appelait le petit Chaperon rouge._  
_Un jour sa mère, ayant cuit et fait des galettes, lui dit : ' Va voir comme se porte ta mère-grand, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade, porte-lui une galette et ce petit pot de beurre. ' Le petit Chaperon rouge partit aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand, qui demeurait dans un autre village. En passant dans un bois elle rencontra compère le loup, qui eut bien envie de la manger ; mais il n'osa, à cause de quelques bûcherons qui étaient dans la forêt. Il lui demanda où elle allait ; la pauvre enfant, qui ne savait pas qu'il est dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un loup, lui dit : ' Je vais voir ma mère-grand, et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma mère lui envoie. '_

_— Demeure-t-elle bien loin ? lui dit le loup._  
_— Oh ! oui, dit le petit Chaperon rouge, c'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez tout là-bas, à la première maison du village._  
_— Hé bien, dit le loup, je veux l'aller voir aussi ; je m'y en vais par ce chemin ici, et toi par ce chemin-là, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera ... »_

* * *

«- Vous m'avez fait faire la route avec tous les travaux sur l'Avenue Flamel pour une PUTAIN DE GALETTE ?! rugit Ahmed Ferkjoud.

- Mais elle a l'air vachement bonne si ça peut vous calmer, essaya Victoria Legoupil.

- JE M'EN TAMPONNE L'OREILLE AVEC UNE BABOUCHE !

- Bonjour ! Clama Beth en levant la main à la cantonade. Bonjour Commissaire ! Bonjour Capitaine ! Bonjour Solf même si je t'ai déjà vu mais c'est normal puisque nous sommes mariés ! Pourquoi on parle de galette ?

- Votre mari a failli se pisser dessus à cause d'une tarte.

- Une galette, glissa Victoria.

- On s'en fout Capitaine ! Toujours est-il qu'il a insisté pour qu'on vienne vérifier qu'il risquait rien à cause de ça et d'un pot de beurre à la con, expliqua Ahmed en soupirant lourdement, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Il y avait aussi ceci Beth, lui présenta Solf en mettant la main dans le panier d'osier. Et je crois que ça va te rappeler quelque chose ... »

Le papier violet irisé lui était effectivement familier et elle manqua un battement de cœur quand elle réalisa qu'il tenait à la main une barre de chocolat Cadbury.

Ayant noté sa panique, la Capitaine se pencha vers elle et s'inquiéta :

« - Tout va bien ? Vous allez pas flipper pour du chocolat aux noisettes ?

- Je crois que si …

- Pourquoi, vous êtes allergique aux noix tout les deux ? Lança Ahmed d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

- C'est un poil plus compliqué que ça … Solf et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de la guerre civile ishbale, débuta Betty. J'avais vingt-trois ans et j'étais tout jeune Lieutenant. Je devais valider mon diplôme sur le front comme beaucoup d'autres. Le problème est que j'étais en mauvaise santé et par conséquent, je n'étais pas bien épaisse.

- Et .. ?

- Il est venu vers moi en m'offrant une barre de ce chocolat. Exactement la même d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait mis cette corbeille ici par hasard. »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence quelque peu gêné. Ahmed couvrit sa large bouche de sa toute aussi large main, exposant son nez qui commençait à bleuir du coup que Solf lui avait envoyé la veille. Il finit par exiger à un jeune homme à proximité :

« - Mettez-moi cette corbeille et ce qu'elle contient comme pièce à conviction. N'essayez pas d'en piquer un bout, je le saurai.

- Bien Commissaire.

- Et moi, je fais quoi sachant qu'on me stalke sur le campus ? S'enquit Solf.

- Vous restez chez vous comme Monsieur Heynich vous l'a proposé, dit Victoria.

- Et rester cloîtré en attendant qu'un malade vienne me descendre avec ma famille ?

- Oui . » trancha Ahmed en tournant les talons.

Les deux rousses et l'ancien alchimiste le suivirent sur le palier puis dans les escaliers. Il s'écria :

« - Et je fais comment pour aider mes élèves à préparer leurs examens si je ne leur donne pas cours ?

- Vous les faxerez à la fax … Les faquerez à la fax … Bon bref, vous avez compris.

- Et moi alors ?

-_ 'Et moi et moi et moi ?'_ singea le géant basané. Vous pouvez essayer d'arrêter de penser à votre gueule ?! Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans le merde avec ça car rien n'indique que vous étiez le seul visé dans l'attaque ! Si ça se trouve, le coupable est du même genre que Scar et va partir en vendetta avec vos anciens collègues ! En plus de ça, des parents sont en train de pleurer leurs enfants en ce moment même alors que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau. Alors s'il vous plaît Monsieur Kimblee, bouclez-la. »

Et, événement rarissime, il la boucla.

* * *

« - Et le garde-chasse ? S'exclama Salomé.

- Quoi, le garde-chasse ? Répéta bêtement Alice en reposant le recueil de contes.

- Il n'y a pas un garde-chasse ou autre qui vient ouvrir le loup pour sortir le Petit Chaperon Rouge et la Mère-Grand normalement ?

- Dans cette version, qui est la plus courante, non. Les frères Grimm l'ont écrite comme ça ou du moins, c'est ce qui est dit le plus souvent. On a ajouté l'épisode du chasseur et de la fuite des gens mangés par le loup pour ne pas effrayer les petits enfants.

- C'est pas que ça me fait peur, expliqua la fillette en se redressant. C'est que déjà on m'a menti là-dessus et ça m'énerve et après, c'est que ça s'arrête d'un coup. Tu vois ?

- Je vois très bien même. Écoute … soupira Alice. Les contes, au départ, ce n'était pas pour les enfants. C'était pour les quelques personnes qui savaient lire à l'époque et il y avait une morale à la fin, comme chez La Fontaine, tu vois qui c'est ?

- _'Le renard et la cigogne'_ ?

- Voilà ! Donc, il y avait une morale, c'est à dire une petite leçon à la fin des contes. Celle du Petit Chaperon Rouge, c'est de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus, expliqua sa cousine. Le chaperon a dit au loup où elle allait alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et donc ne savait pas s'il était gentil. Et le loup s'est dépêché de manger sa grand-mère et menti en se faisant passer pour elle tout ça pour manger. Si elle avait écouté sa maman, elle ne lui aurait pas parlé et rien ne serait arrivé.

- Il a fait tout ça pour manger ?! S'étonna Salomé, qui trouvait que c'était beaucoup d'efforts pour un casse-croûte.

- Et bien, oui. Il avait faim et il a trouvé malin de faire ça dans son intérêt, et il a réussi. La leçon est en gros d'écouter ses parents, de ne pas parler aux inconnus et que les gens peuvent mentir pour faire ce qu'ils veulent.

- Ce n'est pas gentil.

- Pas du tout.

- J'ai faim maintenant. » dit Salomé.

Tout en dégustant son assiette de macaronis au fromage avec jambon, elle pensa à cette version du conte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens mentaient sauf en cas de grosse grosse bêtise sauf que les gens mentaient un peu tous les temps ou en tout cas, n'étaient pas tout à fait sincères. Et cela l'énervait parce qu'on lui disait de ne pas mentir et d'être polie, or, mentir n'est pas poli. _Les adultes sont bizarres_, se dit-elle._ Ils disent des choses qu'ils ne font pas. Comme quand Papa a dit qu'il repeindrait ma chambre._

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche dans un magasin de bricolage ? Fit Victoria en mangeant son panini raclette.

- Votre sandwich est une infection, lui dit Solf.

- C'est pas ça que je demande.

- Je viens chercher de la peinture bleue pour ma fille. Depuis le temps que je lui dis que je vais repeindre sa chambre … »

* * *

_Bonsoir les amis ! Je suis enfin revenue parmi vous ! Mon cerveau est parti à cent à l'heure vers minuit et j'ai donc de bonnes pistes pour la suite de mes fics, let's celebrate ! Et j'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour tout le monde !_

_La fin de ce chapitre devait être plus tendue mais le temps que je l'écrive, j'avais oublié ce que c'était ... [BOULET] Donc je mettrai cet élément de 'tension' dans le prochain chapitre. Si vous voulez savoir, Alaska est un samoyède, les plus beaux chiens blanc fluffy de l'amour de toute la Terre entière. Victoria est grosse mais ça, je pense que c'est assez clair. Et Ahmed cite le nain dans Naheulbeuk dans ce chapitre. Pour finir, normalement, Victoria devait dire "Qu'est ce qu'on fout chez Casto ?" mais j'ai préféré rester évasive sur l'enseigne de magasins ..._

_Surtout n'oubliez que j'ai un Ask, un Twitter, un Tumblr et que vous pouvez me suivre et demander des trucs. Et si Crazynight me lit, petit message perso : je n'ai plus ton numéro parce que j'ai changé de téléphone la semaine dernière, j'espère que ça va pour toi ! (Ouais, elle est trop VIP Crazynight)(Non, elle a pas de bol, j'envoie des SMS cons)_

_Saviez-vous que Nick Cave a acheté une affiche de petit mouton mignon sur lequel il est écrit "Ma vie c'est de la merde" pour la mettre chez lui ? Et si. Voilà une raison de plus d'aimer cet homme et si vous faites rien à Noël, allez voir "20 000 days on earth" comme c'est son biopic et qu'il a l'air vraiment fantastique._

_Bisous orange-citron vert sur vous !_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

_"She smiled and turned to me_  
_ And waited for me to reply_  
_ Her hair was falling down her shoulders_  
_ As I sat sadly by her side"_

**_As I sat sadly by her side_** - **Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds.**

**- **_No more shall we part_ (2001)** -**

* * *

« Comment vous avez rencontré votre femme en fait ? »

Solf faillit en lâcher son rouleau à peinture dans le pot. Victoria avait fini sa partie de la chambre et s'était tranquillement assise à même le sol couvert de papier journal et le fixait de ses grands yeux vert amande. Elle avait troqué son uniforme de gendarme pour un pantalon kaki et un t-shirt marron qui avait déjà bien vécu. Ferkjoud lui avait assigné comme mission de surveiller la demeure des Blood et de garder un œil sur Kimblee en permanence. Betty avait accepté ce marché sans même broncher tandis que Salomé s'était montrée plus réticente. Elle avait mené un interrogatoire tambour battant pour tout savoir des horaires de vie du Capitaine Victoria Legoupil, histoire qu'elle sache comment s'adapter. Il fallait dire que le bruit fait par deux ou trois personnes changeait considérablement, surtout s'il vous réveille. Après avoir passé ce test, on avait placé la jeune femme dans la chambre d'amis décorée par Beth qui était visiblement une grande fan des décors de Pedro Almodovar, et elle collait Solf. Il tentait de se calmer en se disant que c'était pour sa sécurité et que c'était son boulot, mais elle touchait souvent des points sensibles même sans faire exprès. Il semblait qu'elle ne filtrait pas les informations de son cerveau avant de les sortir par la bouche.

« - A Ishbal. Elle l'a dit déjà hier.

- J'avais compris mais dans quelles circonstances ? Poussa la jeune femme en contemplant leur ouvrage presque terminé.

- En quoi ça vous concerne ? Protesta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur après s'être taché le front et le nez.

- Je vais vivre avec vous pendant un moment, autant que j'en sache un minimum non ?

- Vous êtes surtout curieuse de savoir quel genre de personne aurait épousé le fameux Tueur d'Ishbals. »

C'était un fait qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Même si peu de gens avaient été conviés au mariage de Solf et Betty, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. La réputation de l'ancien alchimiste en tant que tueur à moitié fou avait grandement contribué à ses ragots plus ou moins teintés de vérité. Les militaires en discutaient, notamment quand ils croisaient Beth dans les couloirs. _Tu crois qu'elle est comment comme meuf ? Sûrement un peu barge. Il doit la mener par le bout du nez. Peut-être même qu'il la bat, ça m'étonnerait même pas. Déconne pas, t'as vu sa dégaine ? Il doit chier droit !_

Et Victoria se posait elle aussi ce type de questions spécialement depuis qu'elle avait croisé le Commandant Blood. Elle vivait avec elle et cet ancien criminel et leur enfant (elle avait failli faire une syncope en découvrant qu'ils avaient une fille) et cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un foyer type famille Addams, elle devait vivre dans une grande maison colorée, claire avec un chat noir câlin et une immense chienne blanche plus câline encore. Ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple normal et ça la dérangeait presque. Solf finit par répondre laconiquement :

« - Elle était mon sous-officier.

- Elle avait quel âge ? S'étonna Victoria après avoir estimé que Betty avait un peu plus de la trentaine.

- Vingt-trois ans et moi vingt-quatre. Elle venait de finir ses études et de passer son diplôme de Lieutenant à Central. Raven a envoyé sa promotion valider leurs compétences sur le terrain.

- On manquait vraiment de chair à canon … murmura-t-elle en se levant.

- Comme vous dites, rétorqua Kimblee sans sourciller en finissant son œuvre. Autre chose ?

- Vous saviez qu'elle était enceinte quand vous avez tué ces officiers et jeté en prison et donc laissée seule ? »

La lueur de colère pure, de rage même qu'elle lut distinctement dans les yeux clairs de Kimblee lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir fermé sa grande bouche. Et de ne pas avoir fait son testament aussi. Victoria recula vainement d'un pas pour tenter de lui échapper avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais sa présence furieuse remplissait tout l'espace et semblait lui entrer par tous les pores de la peau. Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer de peur, le téléphone sonna.

Victoria regarda son interlocuteur quitter la pièce sans même avoir un regard pour elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration durant tout ce temps.

* * *

« - Allô ?

- Kimblee, vous devriez venir voir Mustang et les autres, lui répondit-on.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur Elric, claqua Solf sans se démonter.

- Euh … Bonjour, balbutia le jeune homme qui se sentait avoir la chair de poule. Vous venez alors ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont trouvé un indice qui pourrait vous intéresser.

- Admettons que ça m'intéresse, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ensuite ? Je l'accroche sur mon mur ? Exposa Kimblee avec acidité.

- Vous pouvez le manger, répliqua Ed.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a vos signes alchimiques dessinés sous la galette d'hier. L'hexagramme, le soleil et la lune. Aucun doute possible.

- Je n'ai pas faim, je suis occupé et je ne travaille pas sur cette affaire. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Bonne journée. »

* * *

_Aïe … C'était pas la peine de raccrocher aussi brutalement !_ Grimaça Edward. _Quoique, je suis plutôt heureux qu'il ne soit pas venu jusqu'ici, il a l'air d'être d'humeur massacrante._

Il avait téléphoné à Winry la veille : elle avait entendu parler de l'attentat et s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué l'affaire, elle avait retourné sa veste et exigé qu'il reste aider Mustang et les autres. _Pas question que tu rentres si un fou se promène en liberté à Central ! Tu penses vraiment que je voudrais vivre dans une ville où on fait tout exploser Ed ?_

Et comme il ne pouvait rien lui refuser …

Il retourna s'asseoir à la table sur laquelle trônait la fameuse galette. La gendarmerie l'avait examinée sous tous les angles et transpercée de coups de fourchette sans qu'elle n'explose ni rien. Il était donc quasiment certain (que nous avons affaire à un sewial killeuw) qu'elle était inoffensive et consommable. Comme le déjeuner peinait à arriver et qu'il avait un creux, il décida de s'en couper une part : Fuery et Havoc se servirent eux aussi, avec un café en bonus.

Alors qu'il mâchait sa part, Edward sentit quelque chose de dur sous la dent. Pensant à un morceau de pâte un peu trop cuite, il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à devoir le recracher sans grande classe sur la table. A sa décharge,il faut dire qu'il est très difficile d'avaler un bouton d'uniforme.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, il le présenta à Hawkeye qui le présenta à Mustang qui invita Betty à se l'examiner avec lui. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à la même conclusion : ces boutons venaient d'un uniforme de la guerre d'Ishbal, et d'un soldat de bas rang. On le devinait à la qualité du métal, qui était pauvre : à cause des nombreux uniformes à coudre et orner, on avait dû diminuer la valeur de ces derniers. C'est pour cela que les militaires moins ou pas gradés avaient de piètres boutons. A tout hasard, Beth retourna l'objet pour y lire des initiales : C.M.

_C.M …_

* * *

Victoria hésita avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où Kimblee faisait à manger avec le visage toujours orné de traces de peinture bleue. Depuis sa question déplacée et le coup de fil, il lui infligeait le traitement du silence. Et c'était encore pire que de se faire crier dessus, selon elle.

«- Je voudrais m'excuser pour tantôt. J'ai été très indiscrète et blessante et j'en suis désolée.

- Au moins, vous êtes lucide. »

Alléluia. Il parlait ! Par contre, pour l'amabilité, il fallait repasser plus tard.

« - Pour répondre à votre question : je n'étais pas au courant et elle non plus. Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Je n'avais pas droit aux visites sauf après trois ans d'isolement total et mon courrier était lu. Les gardiens le lisaient à haute voix devant tous les autres détenus et se moquaient de nous dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Parfois, ils gardaient les lettres et colis des familles pour eux. Parfois, ils les déchiraient devant certains prisonniers, expliqua Solf en restant concentré sur sa sauce.

- Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle n'ait pas pu ou voulu vous le dire.

- Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. J'aurais sans doute agi de la même manière dans sa situation. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui en vouloir de toute façon, ajouta-t-il comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha Victoria avant de se gifler mentalement.

- Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne veux pas m'étendre là-dessus. On mange. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu que des images de l'Écarlate où il souriait d'un air narquois comme s'il était au courant d'un énorme secret. Ainsi, le voir perdu et désolé de cette manière, comme rattrapé par de vieux cauchemars, ça lui causait un énorme choc. Elle avait presque envie de lui faire un câlin.

Pour une fois, Victoria fit preuve de self-control et se contenta de mettre le pain sur la table.

* * *

Quand la soir tomba, Betty rentra chez elle. Elle ne prenait plus la voiture depuis l'attentat et le message sur le miroir de l'hôtel de peur qu'on la piège durant son absence. A dix-neuf heures vingt-sept, elle monta dans le bus qui allait en périphérie de la ville et se faufila pour trouver une place libre au milieu du véhicule. Elle laissa ses pensées circuler librement après une nouvelle journée à les discipliner en regardant au dehors. Il y avait pas mal de gens dans le car déjà et d'autres prirent place alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une rue commerçante. Juste en face de Bethsabée, un homme s'assit. Elle le regarda un quart de seconde avant de détourner le regard puis elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'apparence du nouveau venu.

Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux. De l'œil, plutôt. Une moitié de son visage avait été terriblement brûlée. Sa chair était orange et rose saumon, brillante, tendue à l'extrême sur quelques centimètres avant d'être parcourue de cloques et de rides profondes semblables à des coups de couteau de long de sa joue. Même ses os semblaient tordus et sa bouche avait été mal recousue. De son œil, seul subsistait quelques millimètres de paupière: on l'aurait cru sorti d'un tableau de Jérôme Bosch. Il ne cherchait même pas à cacher cette brûlure ou ce que d'autres appelleraient sa laideur ou monstruosité. Mis à part les enfants qui le dévisageaient ouvertement ou même pointaient du doigt (au grand dam de leurs parents qui leur disaient de se taire), personne n'osait ne le regarder. Ils détournaient lâchement le regard, isolant ce Quasimodo.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Beth, qui reconnut l'insigne sur le manteau du brûlé. Une insigne militaire donnée aux grands blessés de la Guerre d'Ishbal en récompense de leur sacrifice. Nul doute qu'ils auraient préféré garder leur jambe et rendre cette broutille mais ils n'avaient pas choisi.

« Vous étiez dans quel régiment Monsieur ? »

Surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui, il esquissa une grimace douloureuse qui ressemblait à un sourire. Sa voix était semblable au bruit de cailloux que l'on broie quand il éleva la voix :

« - Commandant Ryûko Beifong mon Commandant, dit-il en remarquant les étoiles sur sa veste. Et vous ?

- Celle du Commandant Kimblee, dit-elle. J'étais son sous-officier.

- J'étais Capitaine mais maintenant, je suis simplement Monsieur Ariel Sjonak. J'ai été atteint par une attaque à l'acide de la part d'Ishbals, détailla-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Le Commandant a fait de son mieux pour que je survive mais je ne pouvais pu faire partie de l'armée après ça.

- Beaucoup de gens sont dans ce cas …

- Oh que oui ! Et pas seulement les gueules cassées dans mon genre. Les blessures de l'âme sont bien plus courantes et profondes, même si invisibles. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en est sorti indemne. Excusez-moi, c'est mon arrêt.

- Je vous en prie. »

Après s'être levé, Ariel appuya sur le bouton « STOP » du bus. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta, il lui dit en guise d'au revoir :

« Nous avons au moins eu la chance d'en revenir ! »

Dans la poche intérieure de Betty, le bouton trouvé un peu plus tôt dans la journée eut soudain l'air de peser très lourd.

Quand elle descendit à l'arrêt près de chez elle, elle fut la seule à sortir du bus. Après un bref salut au chauffeur, elle parcourut les quelques dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient de son domicile. Ses talons de bottes résonnaient faiblement alors qu'elle voyait les gens préparer leur dîner depuis l'extérieur, rentrer chez eux, profiter de la belle soirée qui s'annonçait. Juste avant de passer le portillon, Beth s'arrêta et regarda au bout de la rue. Un animal la fixait : elle pensa tout d'abord que c'était un chien mais il était plus mince, roux, avec de grandes oreilles et queue.

Un renard.

Un goupil.

* * *

Victoria l'accueillit quand elle passa la porte d'entrée comme si elle avait toujours vécu là. Bethsabée comprenait pleinement les raisons de sa présence même si elle avait été surprise de la voir dans la cuisine le matin même. Heureusement, la Capitaine était joyeuse et aimable et semblait lui vouer une certaine admiration. En revanche, Solf était moins enthousiaste et ça se voyait sur son visage crispé quand il vint l'embrasser.

« - J'ai regardé l'abîme et l'abîme m'a regardé en retour, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant contre lui. Dis-moi que tu compatis.

- Je souffre avec toi sale gosse.

- Mmm … Pas autant que toi il semblerait, fit-il en prenant son menton en main. Tu me raconteras tout plus tard ?

- Promis. Tu sais que tu as de la peinture sur le nez ? Lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oh. C'est pour ça que l'épicier me regardait bizarrement. »

Ce fut au tour de Salomé de la saluer, accompagnée d'Alaska qui accueillit sa maîtresse comme tout chien qui se respecte : avec grande joie et excitation. Tous les quatre dînèrent et la fillette conduisit la conversation, qui contenait beaucoup de reproches concernant les mensonges propagés par les parents et les contes de fées. Le prince charmant et les belles-sœurs de Cendrillon en prirent pour leur grade.

* * *

Bethsabée prit sa douche, se brossa les cheveux, les dents, enfila son pyjama, embrassa Salomé et dit bonne nuit à Victoria avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle tomba comme une masse sur le lit double sans même faire l'effort de se glisser sous les draps. Amusé, son mari lui caressa les cheveux, geste qui la détendait à chaque fois. Elle sourit en le regardant : elle ne s'habituait toujours pas au fait qu'ils soient mariés, qu'ils soient ensemble et égaux. Pendant ces semaines à Ishbal, il avait toujours eu le dessus sur elle et maintenant … Ils étaient au même niveau, du moins elle le pensait. Bien sûr, du point de vue de Solf, il était inférieur à Beth comme elle avait bien plus de pouvoir que lui. Il n'était que professeur et elle Commandant dans un bureau d'une importance cruciale. Mais pour elle, ce n'était pas important. Il était toujours aussi beau que la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Il la faisait rire, il la faisait réfléchir, il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il savait tout d'elle pour l'avoir fouillée de long en large et extirpé tout d'elle, il avait violé son intimité au plus profond. Et à présent, il la laissait panser ses plaies. C'était sa pensée.

« Il y a eu un truc bizarre aujourd'hui. » finit-elle par annoncer sauf que vu qu'elle avait le visage contre son oreiller, ça rendait plus « Y'a eu un Bulbizarre à Jarhoui ». Après avoir réalisé ceci, elle se mit sur le dos et se répéta. Intéressé mais pas pressé, Solf s'installa à son côté et attendit qu'elle continue.

« - Tu sais déjà pour le signe sur la galette ? Demanda-t-elle (Elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour).

- Oui.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais bien rembarré Edward.

- Pas tellement. J'ai juste été pris d'une envie de sincérité, présenta-t-il faussement. Je n'aurais été d'aucune utilité à ton travail. Et Victoria m'aurait encore collé aux fesses.

- Je sens du désespoir dans ta dernière phrase. Passons, continua Beth. Comme la galette avait l'air inoffensive, les gars s'en servent une part. Et là, ils tombent sur ça. »

Elle sortit le bouton qui avait occupé ses pensées de son tiroir de table de nuit. Elle joua avec pensivement tandis que son époux analysait l'objet du regard. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur le profil de sa femme, sur la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front, son nez et ses joues constellés de petites taches de rousseur, sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordait dès qu'elle était nerveuse. Il aurait pu reconnaître son visage à l'aveugle entre un milliers d'autres. Malgré lui, il esquissa un mince sourire : elle avait les mêmes mimiques que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et liés à Ishbal. Aussitôt, son sourire s'évanouit. La question de Victoria résonna dans sa tête comme des ongles acérés crissent sur un tableau noir. La remarque de Betty le sortit des ses pensées.

« Je crois qu'il appartenait à Clémence. Elle posa le bouton sur ses genoux et fixa son mari, une moue soucieuse aux lèvres : Tu te rappelles d'elle ? »

Il s'en souvenait plutôt bien, oui. Clémence Magny était une camarade de promotion de Bethsabée et avait été elle aussi envoyée au front Ishbal. Elle avait servi sous les ordres de Mustang pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'au jour où elle n'avait plus pu supporter la pression constante du champ de bataille. Elle avait profité de la venue de King Bradley sur le terrain, accompagné de journalistes, pour livrer un dernier discours avant de se suicider avec son arme de service. Autant dire que l'affaire avait fait pas mal de bruit que les huiles de l'armée avaient réussi à taire par des moyens plus ou moins conventionnels.

« - Oui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Investigua Solf.

- Ce sont ses initiales. Comme les boutons ont tendance à s'en aller facilement quand on bouge pas mal – et on bougeait beaucoup lors de la guerre civile-, certains gravaient leurs initiales dans leurs boutons. Clémence l'avait fait, exposa Betty. Elle m'avait demandé de le lui recoudre. Je reconnais son écriture.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi m'aurait-on envoyé ça ? S'enquit-il en ramenant les draps sur eux.

- Peut-être que tout n'est pas à propos de toi . On me l'a peut-être envoyé à moi, hasarda sa femme.

- Tu crois que cette personne t'en voudrait aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle, sentant son cerveau chauffer et s'embrumer. Je veux me reposer et me concentrer sur le reste demain. »

Betty se glissa sous les couvertures et s'installa bien au fond de celles-ci. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de commencer à lire son livre de chevet puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'en retiendrait pas un mot mais avala un petit cachet. Puis, elle éteignit sa lumière et se pelotonna contre son époux qui esquissa un sourire avant de l'imiter. Il l'embrassa doucement et la serra toute contre lui, la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Tu n'as pas pris ces médicaments depuis un moment, murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité, son souffle se mêlant au sien.

- Je suis à fleur de peau avec cette histoire, confessa Bethsabée. Je veux juste dormir.

- Je peux trouver des moyens plus agréables pour te fatiguer et te pousser à te reposer, tu sais.

- Me dis pas que c'est pas vrai jeune homme ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Et puis, je t'avais promis de t'en faire d'autres comme Salomé quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, lui rappela Solf.

- Tu es sérieux à ce sujet ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu veux d'autres enfants ? Explicita Beth en lui caressant la mâchoire, le visage dans la courbe de son cou.

- Je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient.

- Je pensais qu'un te suffirait. Imagine deux Salomé. DEUX.

- Je ferais l'effort de rester avec toi pour élever la deuxième, lui promit-il en lui caressant le dos. Excuse-moi, dit-il après l'avoir senti se tendre. Ce n'était même pas drôle.

- Non, ça ne l'était vraiment pas ... »

Pas besoin d'être medium pour savoir que ce n'était pas de sa tentative de blague dont elle parlait. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, de bas en haut, en levant le tissu de son haut à chaque centimètre parcouru. Puis, il l'embrassa plus longuement sur les lèvres, puis le cou, l'oreille, l'épaule, jusqu'à lui enlever son t-shirt. Solf la serra puissamment contre lui en continuant ses baisers qu'ils faisait le plus doux possible. Et il repoussa ses pensées les plus contrariantes et culpabilisantes au fond de lui-même, encore un peu. Juste un peu.

* * *

_Bonsoir les amis. Comme d'habitude, quelques explications par rapport au chapitre._

_Pedro Almodovar fait des films avec des décors très colorés que j'adore, d'où la référence. Pour l'absence de filtre verbal de Victoria, je dois avouer que ça m'arrive souvent, je ne sais pas ce qui se dit ou pas dans certaines situations ou bien je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête et ... Aïe. Le coup du sewial killeuw, c'est la Cité de la Peur bien sûr ! L'expression "tantôt" est belge et ça veut dire "plus tôt". Je voulais que Victoria ait un petit accent spécifique et là, vous savez donc qu'elle a un accent belge. Pour l'homme qu'elle croise dans le bus, c'était improvisé mais comme la fic ici va parler des après de la guerre, c'était important que je case ça je trouve. Je l'ai appelé Ariel car c'est un nom d'ange et aussi que j'aime bien. Quand Solf parle de l'abîme, c'est en référence à Nietzsche : "Quand tu regardes l'abîmes, l'abîme regarde aussi en toi"._

_Après ça, je n'ai pas des masses de trucs à dire. J'espère accélérer le rythme de cette fic, les faire bouger un peu dans Central et/ou hors Central. J'ai pas de plan établi, juste de vagues lignes. Et je dois me remettre à ma fic Harry Potter et celle sur Doctor Who._

_Bisous vanille-noix de pécan sur vous ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre et questionner avec les liens sur mon profil !_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

* * *

_"I'll be your Loverman! I got a masterplan_  
_ To take off your dress_

_And be your man_  
_ Seize the throne _

_Seize the mantle_  
_ Seize the crown_

_ Cause I am what I am what I am what I am_  
_ I'm your Loverman!"_

**_Loverman_ - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

**- **_Let love in_ (1994)** -**

* * *

_Alors là, si vous avez pas lu 'Qui veut le sang …' jusqu'au chapitre 5/6 minimum, vous allez pas comprendre le flashback. D'ailleurs, si vous avez pas lu cette fic, vous devez pas comprendre grand chose ici …(Logique, c'est une suite et y'a des Ocs qui reviennent dont un que personne n'aime, dans ce chapitre)_

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_**Lors de la guerre d'Ishbal ...**  
_

(Après le chapitre 5/6 de QVLS, vous l'aurez compris)

_Et voilà, elle lui avait encore lancé un regard dubitatif des plus irritants. Martha Mantis, Sous-Lieutenant de son grade, chargée du ravitaillement de sa mission, chipoteuse de première de son état, lui avait bien donné du chocolat Cadbury non sans le dévisager comme une carpe koi. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le mange, ce chocolat. Il allait fondre sinon. Kimblee sortit de la tente du ravitaillement avec deux barres de sucreries. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il héla un soldat à proximité après avoir fait un détour par ses propres quartiers écrire un mot._

_Une barre de Cadbury en moins pour lui, mais pas perdue pour autant._

_Alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord de son lit, les événements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Un grand sourire se peint sur son visage quand il se remémora tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et ressentir. Ne serait-ce que la vision de Mademoiselle Blood arriver fièrement ses lèvres colorées de sang était magnifique. La façon dont elle avait tué ce colosse Ishbal également. Elle dégageait une impression de sérénité et de solennité au milieu de ce chaos incertain qui le transcendait totalement. Elle semblait venue d'un autre monde, comme une divinité de la Mort ou de la Guerre, une ker parmi les vivants._

_Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il la désire comme il désirait la destruction, le chaos et la mort._

_Elle était toutes ces choses à son insu. A ses yeux, Bethsabée tenait bien moins de la reine repentante que de Lilith même, cheveux roux à l'appui._

_Ces réflexions ne l'aidaient en rien, cependant. Elle lui restait inaccessible et si proche à la fois. C'était d'un dérangeant, ça l'irritait au plus haut point ! Il avait pu la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser de la façon la plus charnelle et animale qui soit, il ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi faire, quoi déduire de son comportement._

_Oh, pour sûr, elle avait été agréablement surprise et conciliante. Mais il sentait comme un mur entre eux qu'il ne savait pas comment détruire : pire encore, il voyait tout ce qui se passait derrière ses briques. Rien n'était plus frustrant que cette barrière invisible entre lui et l'objet de son désir. Solf se sentait prêt à l'acharnement le plus cruel envers elle juste pour pouvoir l'avoir à lui seul. Quitte à la briser, à l'arracher de toutes ses maigres racines, il l'aurait. Oui, il l'aurait._

_Il l'aurait dans ses bras, il serrerait ses mains sur son corps jusqu'à griffer sa peau claire, planter ses ongles dans sa chair tendre rien que pour voir quelques gouttes de sang couler et être sûr qu'elle était là, vivante, palpitante, rien que pour lui et lui seul. Il la lacérerait de ses propres mains, de ses propres dents qu'il enfoncerait dans ses hanches, pour sentir le goût de son corps, de son sang, de ses muscles, de son être même. Aller au plus profond d'elle pour arracher tout ce qui la composait. Entendre ses cris à son oreille, des syllabes perdues qui résonneraient comme les plus belles notes jamais écrites._

_Il grinça des dents à cette pensée. Aussi … intéressantes étaient ces fantasmes, il n'étaient pas d'actualité : Solf ne faisait que de jeter l'huile sur l'incendie qui l'habitait depuis déjà des jours et des jours. Il fallait rester un minimum prudent pour ne pas se brûler lui-même._

_Mais il ne comptait pas laisser ce feu s'éteindre._

* * *

Pietr et Fahrid lui adressèrent un signe de la main en le voyant arriver, occupés au téléphone et plongés dans des dossiers qui débordaient de partout. Puis, ce fut Niels, Joëlle et Clara qui nettoyaient les sols à grands coups de serpillière. Et Françoise accompagnée des deux internes, Marthe et Mareike ; pour finalement pouvoir saluer son médecin avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Sauf qu'il avait ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « besoin urgent ». Ainsi, il retourna sur ses pas pour entrer dans les toilettes des hommes. Avant même d'avoir pu déboutonner son pantalon, il faillit se pisser dessus, si vous permettez l'expression. Sur le miroir, quelqu'un avait écrit son nom d'une façon fort étrange.

**« RO**(t)**TEN »**

Bela sentit ses pulsions paranoïaques renaître mais il se dit que, après tout, n'importe qui en ferait autant dans cette situation. Quoique … Oui. . Il ne savait plus à force. Il lui fallait un avis extérieur crédible. L'ancien Alchimiste ouvrit la porte des WC à toute volée et tomba sur Françoise, l'infirmière en chef du service psychiatrie de l'Hôpital Sacré-Coeur de Central City. Celle-ci lui fit de gros yeux qui s'agrandirent encore quand il lui demanda :

« Dites, Françoise, c'est normal de paniquer quand on voit son nom bizarrement écrit au rouge à lèvres rouge sur le miroir des toilettes de l'étage ou .. ? »

Le petit cri qu'elle poussa en voyant cet ouvrage lui indiqua que oui, il pouvait devenir légèrement parano. Et voilà des années de thérapie gâchées par un graffiti à la con.

* * *

« - Roten .. ?

- Roten ?

- Roten ?!

- Vous êtes très doués dans le travail de groupe, tous les trois, remarqua Mustang d'un ton acerbe.

- C'est comme que Solf et moi avons eu un enfant, lui répondit Betty sans sourciller tandis que son mari manquait de cracher son café par terre. En revanche, Victoria et moi …

- On pourrait tester … Un jour. Jamais, décida-t-elle après un regard assassin de la part de Kimblee. C'est qui Roten ? »

Solf se trouva un intérêt soudain et extrêmement profond pour les livres sur le satanisme de son épouse, bien qu'il n'avait qu'un intérêt mesuré pour John Milton et Dante et toutes les légions sataniques. Mustang semblait cependant attendre un exposé de sa part, ce qui était un peu osé pour quelqu'un qui venait de débarquer chez lui à dix heures du matin. Après une minute de tension palpable et extrêmement gênante, l'ancien Écarlate finit par dire évasivement :

« - C'était un Alchimiste d'État.

- Comment ça « était » ? s'étonna la Capitaine Legoupil en arrangeant ses cheveux en bataille, voire même en guerre vu leur apparence. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de sortir d'une tornade.

- Il a du quitter ses fonctions lors du conflit Ishbal.

- Vous avez essayé de le tuer Kimblee, rappela sèchement Mustang.

- Oui, je le reconnais mais il le méritait. C'est un homme ignoble.

- Je ne savais pas que les tueurs psychopathes de votre genre pouvaient avoir des attentes morales de la part d'autres personnes, laissa tomber Victoria sans même y réfléchir.

- Oooh ! Bien visé ! Rit Beth en voyant Solf passer par toutes les couleurs (rouge, vert, blanc). Plus sérieusement, continua-t-elle en dévisageant Mustang, c'était un sale type. Il violait des Ishbales avant de les tuer.

- QUOI ?! Que- Bon, se reprit Mustang, ce n'est pas le sujet ici. Il avait rendez-vous avec son psychologue ce matin et il a trouvé ce message sur le miroir des toilettes pour hommes. Il a été écrit avec la même écriture que celle du mot trouvé à l'hôtel. Il s'agit donc sensiblement de la même personne.

- Aussi intéressante que soit cette information, pourquoi être venus me la dire en face à face ? S'enquit Kimblee.

- Nous aurions besoin de votre aide ... »

Le début de cette proposition commençait très mal, la suite fut désastreuse et la fin encore pire. Solf n'eut aucune idée de pourquoi il l'accepta. Peut-être devenait-il claustrophobe et que cela lui tapait sur le cerveau.

* * *

« … n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi vous d'abord ? »

Victoria avait décroché depuis un moment de la diatribe d'Edward Elric envers Solf Kimblee, qui se contentait de fixer devant lui, les bras croisés. Ils avaient pris la voiture de Betty pour aller chercher le jeune homme qui s'était montré plus que réticent à les accompagner. Il avait fallu que Mustang le pousse (littéralement) pour qu'il rentre dans le véhicule. Concentrée sur sa conduite, elle prêta cependant une oreille attentive à la réponse de son … Camarade ? Prisonnier ? Copain ?

Oh, pis merde.

« - Parce que je connais Bela Roten et que je sais comment interroger les gens et enquêter.

- Oui, vous savez traquer les gens pour en traquer d'autres et les tuer, on le sait depuis un bail ! Vous êtes un malade et je me demande pourquoi on vous a laissé en liberté , cracha Edward depuis la banquette arrière. La dernière fois que vous avez fait ça, c'était pour livrer le Docteur Marcoh aux Homonculus et tuer Scar ! Et moi aussi en passant !

- Ah, je précise que je n'avais _aucune_ obligation de vous tuer.

- Vous avez fait exploser une mine, vous pensiez que j'allais m'en sortir ?! Glapit le jeune homme.

- Pas forcément mais vous l'avez fait de toute façon, rétorqua Kimblee, qui se sentait déjà très las.

- Scar aurait du mieux viser quand vous êtes arrivé à Briggs …

- Il a visé ce qu'il voulait, rassurez-vous, grimaça-t-il en se tenant le flanc gauche. Vous vous êtes déjà fait empaler le ventre par un tube en métal ?!

- Descendez les enfants, Maman a trouvé une place de parking … » soupira Victoria en se garant près de l'hôpital.

Les patientes et le personnel soignant eurent droit à la suite de la dispute/discussion entre Solf et Edward : nous appellerons donc ce type de conversation une dispution. Bref, ils se disputionnèrent jusqu'à arriver dans le bâtiment psychiatrique, où se trouvait déjà Ahmed Ferkjoud et d'autres gendarmes.

« - Bonjour Commissaire.

- Vous aviez deux Pierre philosophales, vous vous en êtes sorti super-facilement ! Moi, j'en avais pas, j'ai dû sacrifier une partie de ma durée de vie à cause de vous ! Pesta Edward.

- « Super-facilement » ? J'ai passé six heures sur le billard pour qu'ils remettent mes intestins en place je vous signale ! S'exclama Solf. Et puis, je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir les récupérer comme j'étais seul et inconscient, bonjour l'angoisse !

- Ohlalala, le pauvre Kimblee qui a eu peur qu'on lui pique ses pierres .. ! Oh, je pleure ! Oh attendez … **_Non !_**

- Vous êtes insensible Monsieur Elric, nota Kimblee.

- Non mais je rêve ! C'est **VOUS** qui me dites ça ?!

- … Dure journée Capitaine ? Devina Ahmed en voyant les deux hommes se disputer comme des gamins.

- Il n'est que onze heures. Où est Bela Roten ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la chambre 12, juste là.

- Les enfants, ramenez-vous, on va voir Roten ! » lança-t-elle aux anciens alchimistes qui se disputionnaient encore.

Le vent se fracassait contre les vitres de la pièce blafarde quand ils entrèrent, la jeune femme en tête. Bela était assis sur une chaise et se leva quand elle s'approcha de lui : malgré elle, elle le fixa d'un œil appréciateur. Grand, musclé, bien bâti avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux d'un bleu profond, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un comics de super héros. _Beau gosse .. !_

Le baise-main assorti d'un sourire éclatant qu'il lui donna faillit l'achever mais elle se souvint qu'il était un criminel de guerre assorti d'un violeur et ça le calma tout de suite. Bela Roten s'excita quand il vit Solf, en revanche .

« - _Cher collègue !_ Vous êtes enfin venu me voir ! Après tout ce temps .. ! se réjouit-il faussement.

- Bonjour Roten, soupira Kimblee. J'étais en prison, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

- Ces trois dernières années aussi ? Je ne pensais pas que Betty était du genre à séquestrer les gens.

- Pourquoi vous appelez ma femme par son diminutif ? Se méfia-t-il.

- Contrairement à vous, elle vient me voir de temps en temps. J'ai même vu Salomé avant vous ! Très joli petit bébé d'ailleurs ! »

Solf eut soudain l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans une piscine remplie de glaçons : le froid qu'il ressentit s'infiltra jusqu'à sa moelle et ses poumons. Edward et Victoria notèrent son émotion, et agirent en conséquence.

« - Mmm … Donc, vous étiez seul au moment de la découverte de ce message ?

- Oui. Je n'ai entendu personne en arrivant et je suis resté dans les parages jusqu'à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Personne n'a pu sortir, répondit Bela en passant du coq à l'âne aisément.

- Il n'y a pas de fenêtre ? S'étonna Ed.

- Elle est à deux mètres du sol. Et on est au troisième étage.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas considérable. En plus, avec ce vent dehors, une escalade est extrêmement risquée. Vous pensez que ça pourrait être une mauvaise blague ?

- Une blague ? Répéta Bela en clignant des yeux.

- Et bien de … d'autres patients … Je veux dire … Y sont pas forcément euh …

- Normaux ? Conclut l'ancien Alchimiste à sa place.

- Ouais …

- Ils ont peut-être des soucis, mais personne ici de ferait un coup pareil pour rigoler ! Surtout que la plupart des gens ici connaissent mes … _tendances_, et savent qu'il ne faut pas déconner avec ! De toute façon, être bipolaire ne vous permet pas de pouvoir vous téléporter.

- Vous avez des ennemis ou du moins des gens qui pourraient vous en vouloir ? Continua Victoria.

- A part des Ishbals comme dans le cas de mon _cher collègue_, je ne pense pas, non. J'ai déjà dit tout ça aux gendarmes. Je n'ai rien à y ajouter.

- Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle, soupira Edward.

- Un puzzle .. ? répéta encore Bela (qui se disait qu'il devait avoir l'air con à imiter le perroquet). Auriez-vous des informations croustillantes pour moi, mon _cher collègue_ ? » sourit-il de toutes ses dents en scrutant Kimblee.

* * *

Après avoir très rapidement et superficiellement exposé les faits à Bela Roten, Solf visita les toilettes où le message les narguait encore.

« **RO**(t)**TEN** »

Pourquoi du rouge à lèvres ? On était dans des toilettes pour hommes, après tout. Et aucun objet de la sorte n'avait été trouvé par les enquêteurs. Ce rouge l'obsédait au point qu'il le voyait encore derrière ses paupières quand il ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, il songea à des tests que Salomé avait du passer chez le pédopsychiatre quelques temps auparavant. Elle devait lire le nom de couleurs écrites sur des fonds d'une couleur différente. Du jaune écrit en bleu sur un fond vert, par exemple. La plupart des gens s'emmêlaient les pinceaux et disaient la couleur du fond plutôt que celle signifié par le mot écrit, mais pas elle.

Le mot et la couleur …

« **RO**(t)**TEN** »

Il s'était déjà fait cette réflexion à Ishbal : _« Rotten »_ signifiait « pourri » et Bela l'était, sans aucun doute possible. Mais _« Roten »_ signifiait « rouges » en drachman. Rouge(s), comme le sang versé par Roten et lui-même. Rouge(s) comme le rouge à lèvres écarlate sur ce miroir.

L'évidence le frappa comme la foudre et Solf s'esquiva à toute vitesse de la pièce pour s'aventurer dans le couloir où il saisit Victoria sans douceur pour exiger de rentrer chez lui. Edward dut faire un sprint sur le parking pour les rejoindre et partir avec eux.

Aussitôt passé la porte d'entrée, Kimblee ignora les avances d'Alaska pour se ruer dans le salon, où se trouvait la fameuse étagère de livres sur Satan et l'enfer de Beth, qui avait décidément des lectures aussi étranges qu'éclectiques. John Milton s'y trouvait comme toujours et il faillit faire tomber les autres ouvrages en le prenant. Solf fit défiler les pages avec une lueur démente dans les yeux jusqu'à trouver le passage qui l'intéressait dans cette version commentée. Un détail dans l'explication le fit sourciller et il jeta le livre à même le sol pour fouiller dans les vinyles que Bethsabée avait sagement rangés.

Son manège était des plus surprenants pour les deux accompagnateurs qui n'osaient rien dire. Kimblee semblait dans son propre monde, en train de carburer à plein régime avec des liens que lui seul semblait pouvoir faire. Malgré lui, Ed pensa qu'il était impressionnant à voir, et qu'il était sans aucun doute un bon enquêteur. Bon dans le sens du talent, pas de la gentillesse, bien sûr. Ça le révulsait de le dire, mais Kimblee était quelqu'un d'intelligent et capable, et c'était cela qui le rendait particulièrement dangereux.

Solf finit par sortir une galette (NdA : Non, je ne parle plus du gâteau dans ce chapitre) avec son livret qu'il lut également plus vite que son ombre pour murmurer quelque chose entre ses lèvres. Il reprit le livre qui jonchait le sol et scruta les deux objets l'un après l'autre. Son visage s'éclaira soudain, et ses yeux également.

Victoria n'en tenait plus et se décida à se positionner derrière lui pour savoir quelle révélation l'avait ainsi frappé. Elle hoqueta en voyant sa lecture, et Edward l'imita quand il les rejoignit.

John Milton avait écrit :

_"Should intermitted vengeance arm again_

_His red right hand to plague us? »_

Nick Cave avait écrit par deux fois:

_« Quotes John Milton on the walls in the victim's blood_

_Police are investigating at tremendous cost._

_In my house he wrote 'His red right hand'_

_That I am told, is from 'Paradise Lost.' »_

_« They're whispering his name_  
_through this disappearing land_  
_But hidden in his coat_  
_is a red right hand . »_

La personne qui le traquait avait référencé :

_« His red right hand »_

Le Petit Chaperon rouge.

« **RO**(t)**TEN** »

Au rouge à lèvres.

Rouge _**écarlate**_, plus précisément.

Edward finit par exposer l'évidence :

« Il ne veut pas vous tuer. Il vous contacte. Il veut que vous le reconnaissiez comme un père reconnaîtrait son propre fils. »

Solf déglutit difficilement. Quelqu'un le regardait -peut-être en ce moment même!- dans l'espoir de pouvoir copier son comportement ! Cette personne avait fouillé dans ses souvenirs et ceux de Betty, allant même jusqu'à intégrer Bela Roten et des détails connus de son épouse et lui seuls dans les indices qu'il avait semés derrière lui …

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Solf Jéricho Kimblee était admiré, adoré, idolâtré par quelqu'un.

Et cela l'effrayait au-delà de toute mesure.

A l'explication d'Ed s'ajoutait une nouvelle question à laquelle aucun indice ne pouvait répondre :

« Qui peut bien vouloir ça ? »

* * *

_Bonjour les gens ! Merci d'être encore là, vous êtes mignons comme des pandas roux !_

_J'avais envie de remettre Bela comme je l'aime beaucoup (à écrire). On ne le reverra pas je pense ... Et ça tombe bien comme d'après les reviews dans QVLS, vous vouliez tou/te/s le buter. Et c'était mon but ! J'ai la win ! Enfin, passons._

_On avance quand même, vous avez vu ..? Pas trop tôt, vous me direz.Même si c'est un chapitre très court._

_Merci Nick Cave._

_Comme c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, vous pouvez peut-être tou/te/s vous cotiser pour m'acheter une place pour le voir au Grand Rex ..? Non ? Vu le prix, je vous comprends ._

_En tout cas, bisous spéculoos-chicorée sur vous !_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

_"Some of us we hide away_  
_ Some of us we don't_  
_ Some will live to love another day_  
_ And some of us won't_  
_ But we all know there is a law_  
_ And that law, it is love_  
_ And we all know there's a war coming_  
_ Coming from above"_

**_Hiding all away_ - Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds.**

**- **_Abattoir Blues/Lyre of Orpheus_ (2004)** -**

* * *

Solf s'observa dans le miroir après avoir noué une cravate grise qu'il ne mettait que très rarement. Il lissa du plat de la main son costume noir aux chaussures vernies assorties et à la chemise blanche immaculée. Il était fin prêt pour se rendre aux funérailles de Romane Soujyla, qui avait été sa meilleure élève jusque là. Elle avait eu sa vie arrachée lors de l'explosion, moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Son corps avait été retrouvé mutilé juste sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue voisine. Il lui manquait un bras et sa peau avait été gravement brûlée : malgré les coutures des médecins et le maquillage des croque-morts, les circonstances de son décès rendaient son cadavre particulièrement triste à voir. C'était extrêmement dommage. Elle était mignonne. _Avait été_, se corrigea-t-il après un instant de flottement.

Il y avait eu d'autres enterrements ces derniers temps, mais aucun parent de ses élèves avait insisté pour qu'il vienne leur rendre un dernier hommage. Mais Souleymane Soujyla, le grand frère de Romane, en avait décidé autrement : comme sa sœur était la première de sa famille à poursuivre des études supérieures, il était naturel que son professeur favori soit là pour faire ses adieux.

Cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Solf prit une grande bouffée d'air et rejoignit Victoria dans le hall d'entrée pour la voir habillée d'une robe sombre et classique ainsi que d'un large manteau qui cachait sans aucun doute son arme de service. Il avait été habitué à souffler des vies avec ses explosions, pas à pleurer les morts que ces dernières infligeaient. A faire son travail sans éprouver aucun remords. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il allait aux funérailles d'une victime de son ancien art. _La vie est d'une ironie sans fond_, songea-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient la maison en automobile.

Le simple fait qu'il ait été considéré comme le professeur préféré d'une élève le touchait d'une façon incertaine : l'ex-alchimiste était incapable de mettre un mot sur l'émotion qui le traversait. Il ne pensait pas être un enseignant particulièrement proche des gens, ni du genre à blaguer ou à veiller sur ses élèves comme un père poule. Il faisait son travail et il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Peut-être cela avait-il également suffi à Romane Soujyla. Il sourit tristement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé avec la Capitaine Legoupil durant le voyage jusqu'au cimetière.

* * *

La cérémonie se déroula sans heurt particulier, ce que beaucoup avait redouté. Si quelqu'un voulait se faire remarquer de Kimblee, cela aurait été une bonne occasion de le faire mais il semblait que les personnes à l'origine de l'attentat avaient un minimum de respect pour la douleur des personnes présentes. L'ancien alchimiste avait les traits tirés depuis son réveil et il conserva de cette façon durant tout l'enterrement, les mains se crispant même sur le chapeau qu'il tenait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Son malaise était visible par tous : comment pouvait-il en faire autrement ? Bien des Ishbals avaient été dans la même situation, celle de devoir enterrer leurs proches dans la douleur et le risque constant de les rejoindre dans la tombe, et cela à cause de lui. Il était bizarrement tiré hors de sa zone de confort de tueur froid pour être amené au milieu d'une foule noire et abattue. Lui-même semblait sincèrement triste.

* * *

« Puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Solf tourna des talons pour se trouver face à Souleymane Soujyla qui attentait patiemment sa réponse. Tous se trouvaient devant les grilles du cimetière et rentraient dans leurs voitures pour rentrer chez eux ou rester un peu avec la famille de la défunte. Le grand frère de cette dernière avait fait preuve d'une grande dignité durant toute la cérémonie, mais l'ancien Écarlate voyait clairement qu'il avait pleuré à ses yeux gonflés et brillants. Avec un signe à Victoria, il s'installa sur un banc proche avec Souleymane. Ce dernier lui proposa une cigarette qu'il refusa puis tous deux regardèrent les véhicules quitter la rue presque déserte. Solf détailla l'homme à côté de lui : il était petit -plus que lui- mais avait un visage qui respirait l'élégance et le calme. Son nez était plus long que la moyenne, ses yeux d'un vert si clair qu'il semblait presque faux. Ils ressortissaient de façon dramatique sur sa peau marron clair, dans une teinte proche de celle du sable mouillé. Sans aucun doute venait-il d'un pays plus au Sud. Rien que son patronyme trahissait une origine étrangère. Ce dernier secoua ses cheveux bouclés avant de débuter par un timide :

« - Merci d'être venu.

- C'est normal.

- Romane vous appréciait beaucoup. Elle était toujours la première dans votre classe le lundi matin, énonça Souleymane sans regarder son interlocuteur.

- Il nous arrivait de nous croiser parfois. C'était une excellente élève, lui dit Solf sans trop savoir pourquoi. Parce que complimenter sa sœur décédée diminuerait un peu sa peine, d'une façon ou d'une heure ? Pour être poli ?

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas ce lundi-là. Elle avait oublié un devoir à la maison alors qu'elle devait absolument le rendre dans la matinée. Elle m'a appelé avec un téléphone près de votre salle habituelle pour me demander si je pouvais le lui apporter avant d'aller travailler. Elle allait être en retard, m'a-t-elle dit, mais Romane a ajouté que vous lui ne en voudriez pas trop, sourit-il tristement.

- Mais pourtant elle était dans ma salle quand … (il allait dire _« l'explosion »_ mais une voix lui souffla que ça ne serait pas un bon choix de vocabulaire, même si véridique) **ça** s'est produit.

- Exactement. Pendant qu'elle me parlait, je l'ai entendue interpeller quelqu'un. Elle a dit quelque chose comme 'Vous avez fait tomber quelque Monsieur …' Monsieur … Monsieur … Je ne sais plus. Un camion est passé devant ma fenêtre à ce moment précis et je n'ai pas entendu son nom. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait et ma sœur m'a simplement dit 'Oh, c'est quelqu'un de l'administration qui a fait tomber un espèce de jeton, je vais aller lui rendre ! A tout de suite, fais attention à toi !'. Et ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle m'ait dit. »

Une larme s'enfuit de l'œil gauche de l'aîné Soujyla qui ne chercha pas à la dissimuler ni à l'essuyer. Celle-ci disparut dans le col de son imperméable. Il essaya sans succès de reprendre contenance tandis qu'il fouillait dans la poche intérieure de son vêtement pour en ressortir une pièce de monnaie. Du moins, c'était ce que Kimblee pensait jusqu'à réaliser que c'était un jeton métallique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il réalisait l'importance de cet objet dans tout ce puzzle orchestré par son maniaque admirateur.

« -Les gendarmes l'ont retrouvé sur elle. Elle l'avait dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, qu'elle avait bien fermée. C'est un des quelques pans de vêtements qui n'a pas été mis en cendres lors de l'explosion et du feu qui a suivi, lui expliqua Souleymane en écrasant sa cigarette d'un coup de talon. Ils me l'ont rendu même après que je leur ai dit ce que je viens de vous dire. Je suis certain que la personne à qui appartenait ce jeton est au centre de cet attentat. Et je pense qu'il pourra être utile lors de votre enquête.

-_ 'Mon'_ enquête ? Releva Solf.

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à rester sagement dans votre coin, n'est-ce pas ? Pas tant que vous savez que quelqu'un vous traque comme vous avez traqué d'autres personnes.

- Soyez sûr d'une chose Monsieur Soujyla ... »

Kimblee prit le jeton et conclut :

« Je n'ai pas perdu la main à niveau-là. »

* * *

Aucune personne présente à l'enterrement n'avait jamais remarqué cette librairie près du cimetière et pourtant, elle était ostentatoire. Peinture rose, verte et bleue, grandes vitrines pleines à craquer … Elle ne passait pas inaperçue dans la fraîcheur immobile du matin. Après avoir vérifié que Kimblee était en sécurité, Victoria s'engouffra dans la boutique chercher le journal avant de retourner veiller sur lui à distance. La jeune femme salua la jeune vendeuse, une femme aux oreilles particulièrement pointues, et s'avança jusqu'au présentoir à journaux. Elle saisit le _Central City Times_ à la va-vite et s'approcha du comptoir, la librairie-presse étrangement vide à part elles deux. Avec un petit sourire entendu, elle tendit son argent pour se voir remettre un magazine d'investigation très populaire en supplément ainsi qu'un murmure amusé :

« Les renards sont les animaux les plus rusés et malicieux que je connaisse. Pas toi, Legoupil ? »

Victoria prit ses achats et fourra sa monnaie dans sa poche avant de partir avec un mouvement de main assorti d'un commentaire acerbe :

« Tu es comme moi, Zelda Vulpes, ne fais pas semblant ! »

Après avoir traversé la rue et retrouvé Solf, Victoria l'invita à reprendre la voiture pour rentrer. Puisqu'elle conduisait, elle posa ses achats sur les genoux de son passager. Après quelques échanges brefs, celui-ci jeta un œil à ses derniers pour manquer de s'étouffer. En réalité, le bruit que sa gorge produit surprit tellement la jeune gendarme qu'elle faillit en griller un feu rouge.

Sans même attendre qu'elle redémarre, il descendit du véhicule avec le magazine en main et disparut hors de sa vue. Abasourdie, la Capitaine Legoupil resta un instant bouche bée jusqu'à ce que des klaxons excédés la rappellent à la réalité.

_Et merde ! Si je le perds, ils vont me tuer !_ Ragea-t-elle intérieurement. _Me foutre en pièces. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu de faire de mes vacances ! Meeeerdeuh !_

Elle tourna dans un abrupt crissement de pneus et le chercha du regard sans parvenir à le trouver. Bon, bon, bon qu'elle se calme. Oui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait des camarades furieux à qui elle devrait rendre des comptes au cas où Kimblee disparaissait, ni parce qu'ils allaient très probablement la tuer sans le moindre battement de cil, et pas de façon très sympa si elle ne le retrouvait pas. Oui, fallait pas stresser pour ça. Tout allait bien. Non, en fait, non. Pas du tout. Elle était perdue.

Et ce n'était pas une façon de parler, elle était vraiment paumée dans Central City.

_Et merde bis._

* * *

Des étudiants, touristes, employés, chômeurs et bien d'autres purent voir un homme extrêmement agité dans le métro ligne 4 direction Bagnolet de 11h16, à la station Pygmalion. Ses yeux buvaient frénétiquement des lignes et lignes sur papier glacé, et certain/e/s eurent même l'impression de voir son visage sur certaines photographies. Toujours aussi tendu même s'il semblait plus que calme, il quitta rapidement le transport souterrain pour arriver près du QG militaire de Central. Sans même faire mine de ralentir, il dépassa les gardes et se rua sur l'ascenseur, passant entre les portes métalliques juste avant qu'elles ne se ferment.

_ Quatrième étage._

« Commandant ? »

_'Commandant ?'_. On ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis … au moins trois ans. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, on s'adressait à lui. Kimblee regarda par dessus son épaule pour reconnaître quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir.

« -Monsieur Buzzati. Ravi de vous revoir, salua Solf.

- Enchanté aussi mon … Monsieur, grimaça Dino Buzzatti, qui avait travaillé sous ses ordres lors de la guerre d'Ishbal.

- Vous travaillez à Central depuis longtemps ? Je ne vous ai encore jamais croisé, continua-t-il, saisi d'un sincère intérêt. Buzzati avait toujours été le soldat qui lui avait posé le moins de souci lors du conflit, et il avait écrit un rapport très élogieux à son propos avant d'être mis en prison.

- Pas vraiment, à peine quelques mois ! Je suis venu ici pour suivre ma petite amie. Elle travaillait à la gendarmerie de North City et j'étais à Briggs après le conflit Ishbal. Je vous ai aperçu il y a quelques années là-bas, avec les frères Elric mais … Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger.

- Je comprends. Vous allez au quatrième aussi ?

- Oui. J'ai entendu que le Lieutenant Blood travaillait ici aussi alors je voudrais la revoir un instant, sourit-il comme un adolescent. Je suis plutôt un homme de terrain alors je profite de ma pause déjeuner pour lui rendre une petite visite.

- En vérité, elle est le Commandant Blood à présent. J'ai à lui parler d'une affaire urgente en revanche donc soyez bref, s'il vous plaît. »

Même si Solf J Kimblee n'était plus le supérieur du Sous-Lieutenant Buzzati, l'autorité et la froideur dans sa voix rendaient son propos clair comme de l'eau de roche. Tous deux entrèrent dans un bureau fourmillant d'activité pour toquer à une porte à l'opposé et ainsi pénétrer dans une pièce bien plus calme. Beth leva les yeux et sourit en voyant son époux et son ancien camarade d'armes. Elle serra affectueusement la main de Dino et lui demanda de ses nouvelles avant de l'inviter à déjeuner avec elle à la cantine du QG un jour prochain. L'air soudain plus grave, elle poussa son mari dans une maigre alcôve où il se contenta de lui mettre un magazine entre les mains.

_Pictures & People_, qui était un titres les plus rentables de la presse du pays, avec des reportages incisifs et souvent récompensés. Beth ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour en couverture d'une revue aussi populaire, mais c'était le cas. Oui, c'était une sacrée surprise, qui aurait pu être très plaisante si les gens de la maquette finale n'avaient pas décidé de mettre le titre du reportage principal **EN PLEIN SUR SON VISAGE**. Après avoir remarqué ce détail vexant, elle se concentra sur ce que disait le titre et c'était une autre mauvaise surprise.

**_« Bethsabée Blood : Reine bafouée. »_**

Juste en dessous, en plus petits caractères :

_« Dans les archives d'Ishbal, premier épisode. »_

Ariel passa, suivi de Gabriel, de Michel, d'Ézéchiel, d'Ulliel, de Raphaël, de Samaël et Lucifer.

Betty finit par remarquer en fixant son mari avec une moue dubitative :

« - J'ai pris un petit coup de vieux depuis, tu trouves pas ? Tu sais que je me suis trouvée un cheveu blanc ce matin ? J'ai paniqué.

- … Je ne crois pas que ce soit la réaction à avoir, commenta Solf avec tact.

- C'est vrai, pas mal de gens ont des cheveux blancs à la trentaine.

- Je parlais plutôt de la revue.

- Ah. Je ne sais pas trop de quelle façon ils parlent de moi mais j'admets qu'ils sont assez au point niveau théologie, lâcha Bethsabée qui ne ressentait rien du tout face à cette découverte. Bizarre.

- Ils disent que tu étais une excellente élève, solitaire mais appliquée, avec un bon potentiel et que tu as été sans remords dans l'horreur ishbale où je t'ai poursuivie sans relâche tel un satyre en brisant ton amour-propre et en te traumatisant à vie. Et ils parlent d'amis à toi, Urie et les autres là. Clémence, aussi. Pas mal de témoignages, ils semblerait. Bref, ils font de toi une courageuse victime qui a commis l'énorme erreur « d'une femme éperdument amoureuse et perdue » -je cite- de revenir près de moi car tu es « brisée jusqu'au plus profond » et « ne vois pas d'autre espoir » pour toi-même que cette « auto-flagellation masochiste ».

- Ils n'ont pas tort pour la première partie, lui rappela son épouse en soutenant son regard.

- Beth … Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça, soupira-t-il en vérifiant que personne ne les entendait.

- Parce qu'il y a eu un moment approprié pour parler de ça ? S'enquit-elle à mi-voix, de la tristesse dans les yeux. Je n'ose presque jamais le faire et dès que j'essaie, tu m'envoies balader. Je suis presque soulagée qu'ils en parlent à ma place. Non. Je SUIS soulagée qu'ils le disent à ma place. »

Solf ressentit comme un coup de poing en plein de dans le plexus solaire mais resta droit comme un i. Elle n'avait pas tort, tout comme _Pictures & People_ n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'il rapportait. Bien sûr, ils ajoutaient une bonne grosse couche de sensationnalisme et d'émotion, de compassion plus proche de la pitié, mais le sujet du reportage était véridique. Les faits racontés également. Depuis trois ans qu'il avait retrouvé Beth, il ne lui avait jamais véritablement présenté d'excuses en bonne et due forme par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu lui faire lors de la guerre civile, tout comme il n'avait reconnu qu'à demi-mot ces derniers.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que je ne veux pas le savoir._

_Tu le sais déjà._

_Je ne veux pas l'entendre me le dire._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que je sais déjà que je lui ai fait bien plus de mal que je ne peux l'imaginer._

_Et ça, je ne veux jamais le savoir._

Il baissa les yeux sur le sol et ne dit rien. Il ne l'embrassa même pas quand il partit en traversant les deux bureaux à toute vitesse avant de rentrer via le métro et le bus. Kimblee se rappela tout à coup l'existence de Victoria Legoupil et se demanda où elle avait bien pu passer. Était-elle rentrée chez lui ? Chez elle ? Le cherchait-elle encore ? Avait-elle abandonné ses efforts et était partie manger un morceau pour le déjeuner (elle avait grimacé quand Salomé lui avait annoncé un gratin de choux fleurs au jambon pour midi) ?

D'ailleurs, ça allait être l'heure d'aller sa fille à l'école et cette pensée le fit sourire un bref instant. Puis Solf s'assombrit à nouveau en pensant à l'enterrement de Romane, à peine une heure plus tôt. Zuhair et Pahlavi Soujyla avaient perdu leur unique fille par les actes d'un fou qui ne visait pas cette jeune femme. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la peine qu'il ressentirait si Salomé avait été à la place de Romane.

Il n'osait pas l'imaginer.

Solf J Kimblee n'osait jamais imaginer ce genre de choses. Il n'osait jamais imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il perdait son épouse et sa fille.

Parce qu'il avait arraché tant de femmes et d'enfants aux Ishbals sans sourciller et en riant d'un bonheur effroyable qu'il ne se sentait pas légitime dans sa peur, ni sa peine.

* * *

Dino était tout sourire en sortant de sa voiture puis en rentrant chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa compagne depuis déjà quelques mois. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il réalisa qu'elle était présente, en train de mettre la table. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'étonna :

« - Tu n'es pas en mission top secrète toi ?

- Mmm … Disons qu'elle attendra. Tu m'as manqué Dino.

- Toi aussi. On mange quoi de bon ?

- Des pomme de terre avec des harengs. Rien que du bon. Pas de choux-fleurs ! S'exclama sa petite amie.

- Pourquoi des choux-fleurs ? Tu détestes ça ... » s'étonna-t-il.

Victoria Legoupil regarda le chat sphynx qui passait régulièrement devant leur porte vitrée, au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Celui-ci soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de feuler et de repartir la tête haute. Ses yeux fixaient encore l'endroit où se trouvait le félin quelques secondes plus tôt quand elle répondit :

«Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi … Mais je le fais quand même. »

* * *

_Bonsoir. Vous saviez que mon grand-père paternel avait eu un fennec de compagnie ? C'est très mignon ces petits animaux. Il l'avait ramené après une mission au Sahara. Sauf que son père en avait marre du bestiau et qu'il l'a foutu dehors ("dans une poubelle" m'a dit mon père). Arrière-grand papi, je te juge. Les fennecs sont gentils, les fennecs sont mignons, les fennecs sont nos amis. Sisi. Regardez sur Wikipédia, ça vous servira. _

_(D'ailleurs, si vous connaissez un ancien GI américain à qui il manque un doigt parce qu'un polonais bourré le lui a arraché, dites-lui que c'est mon papi qui le lui a bouffé)._

_Bon bon bon sinon ... Merci de vos reviews ou de votre attention si vous ne reviewez pas. J'aime les reviews cependant, alors n'hésitez pas (Je dis ça mais après j'hyperventile et je pleure de stress devant mon ordi, je suis maso) ! Vous devriez en mettre, exceptionnellement. Parce que c'est mon anniversaire demain. Et ouais. C'est la fête nationale autrichienne aussi, mais ça, on s'en tape._

_Au niveau du chapitre, il est court, je le sais, mais je préfère faire court et couper à un moment qui me semble opportun que de me forcer à faire 7 ou 8 pages pour torcher la fin ... C'est Orellia (je crois) qui m'a dit que Kimblee ne semblait pas plus touché que ça par la mort de ses élèves, et beh si ! Même que j'avais prévu cette partie déjà au début de l'écriture, haha ! Et même que là, je tranche un chouïa dans le gras ! Sinon, je crois qu'on a remarqué que je lis L'"Atlas des peuples d'Orient" de Jean et André Sellier. C'est très très sympa comme lecture, même si je confonds tous les courants de l'islam et les peuples (les sunnites et les chiites et les kharajites et les soufistes et les iraniens de patacaisse, les iraniens de patafouin, les iraniens de patagrouin ...) !_

_ On se retrouve rapidement sur une autre fic !_

_Bisous poulet-mayonnaise sur vous !_


End file.
